Demon Tamer
by Verdant Phoenix
Summary: As the Fourth Hokage's daughter, Kagome always knew she was different from everyone else. But even she couldnt fully comprehend the power she wielded. The journey of the girl who left her mark on the world and became a legend for generations to come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Kakashi, report."

Despite all his training and self-discipline, the silver haired teen had to resist the urge to flinch at the tense command from his usually laid back former sensei. This was not the warm and sunny teacher he was used to, this was the fierce leader of the Leaf village, intent on stopping the destruction coming towards them.

"Our shinobi's attacks have little effect on the Kyuubi. The jutsus only seem to make it angrier and it's wiped out several squads of ninja. Until we figure out its weakness, anybody else we send is suicide." Kakashi said grimly. Minato Namikaze sighed deeply and focused his cerulean eyes on his only remaining student.

"We don't have time to figure out the fox's weakness. At this rate, Konoha will be a pile of rubble before morning. Kushina and I have come to an agreement and she's already entered induced labor." Kakashi's mismatched eyes met his teacher's resolved ones. He wanted to protest; Kushina was only eight months pregnant! But he knew Minato wouldn't listen. As Hokage, you had to sacrifice everything for your people, even if it meant your life.

A frantic knock on the door caught their attention and Minato called for them to come in. In waddled nine and a half months pregnant Kun-Loon Senju, one of the few remaining Senjus and Minato's childhood friend.

"Kun-Loon! What are you doing here in your condition?" Minato yelled frantically. Kun-Loon held up her hand as she paused to catch her breath. Her face grimaced in pain and Kakashi's eyes widened when he realized she was having a contraction. "Minato-kun, there's no time to be wasted and I have much to be explained." She gasped, her blues eyes wild.

* * *

"Ready Gamabunta?" Minato asked as the frog stood across the clearing from the Kyuubi. Luckily, his shinobi were on the ground providing a distraction while he readied his jutsu. "Whenever you're ready." The frog boss replied, keeping his head still so that Minato could finish drawing the sealing circle.

Minato gritted his teeth. Tonight, he had lost both his lover and his friend, and if this didn't work, he'd lose his life as well. Sarutobi had already been instructed on what to do with the children, and the village if he didn't return alive.

"Please Kagome, make this work." Minato whispered to the white bundle he shifted to free his hands. The Kyuubi let out a deafening roar and Minato started the long string of hand signs that would seal the fate of the village. The Death God appeared in front of Minato, and the shinobi looked at the specter fearlessly.

The God showed no hint of emotion as it slowly began to pull out the Kyuubi's soul. The tailed beast growled savagely but there was nothing it could do. Minato felt a tug deep inside him and he pulled away the sheet covering Kun-Loon's child. Sapphire met cerulean, and Kagome giggled as Minato formed the tiger sign and touched the center of the ink circle drawn on her belly. At first, nothing happened and Minato swallowed a lump in throat. Was this really the end?

Then Kagome's tiny body turned pink, as did the sealing circle on Gamabunta's head. The Death God seemed to groan as it took on a pink tinge and even Kyuubi whimpered before the fox completely disappeared into a red orb. The orb floated in midair for a moment before shooting towards Minato.

A blinding white light flashed as the orb went through the Death God and Minato was thrown off Gamabunta, his arms held protectively around Kagome. The last thing he saw were Kushina and Kun-Loon, both proudly smiling at him before darkness enveloped him.

Minato's eyes shot open as he sat up quickly. It was still dark and it didn't seem like much time had passed if the shinobi cheering in the distance indicated anything. The blond quickly scanned Kagome, but there wasn't even a hint of the sealing circle left on her. The only thing was a red ruby on a silver chain hung around her neck. He had an inkling on what it was and Minato didn't know whether to be relieved or apprehensive.

* * *

"Minato! I thought you used the Death God jutsu!" Jiraiya exclaimed when his former pupil walked into his office carrying a cute baby girl. Minato smiled tiredly but he brightened when he saw his infant son in Tsunade's arms. The only thing he had left of Kushina.

"I did use it. Tsunade, do you mind getting the adoption papers for Kagome?" Minato said, handing Kagome over to Tsunade who nodded. Naruto and Kagome stared at each other in amazement, much to the three adults' amusement. A commotion was heard outside and Minato groaned, already knowing exactly who it was. Jiraiya helped him sit in his chair before opening the wooden doors.

In walked a highly irritated Kakashi,, his hitai-ate already covering his Sharingan, following by the arrogant Council members, Danzou, Homura and Koharu. "To what do I owe for this visit?" Minato asked mockingly, his tiredness showing itself in a snarky attitude. All he wanted was to get the kids settled and go to sleep.

"We wish for you to inform us how the Kyuubi was defeated. A tailed beast has never been beaten except by sealing it in a child." Koharu asked crisply, her beady eyes sliding over to the dozing infants in Tsunade's arms. Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya were curious as well.

"Before Kun-Loon died in labor, she transferred her chakra and part of her soul into the jewel around Kagome's neck. The Death God only took part of my soul, so it means if I die a natural death, it'll be earlier than expected." Minato explained. Danzou looked skeptical.

"Perhaps we should have the children examined to make sure they aren't jinchurrki." Homura suggested and Tsunade glared at the old man. "Touch these kids and I'll make sure you have an early retirement." She threatened. Homura sniffed but Jiraiya could tell he was a little afraid of the Slug Hime's threats. Minato rubbed his temples agitatedly and Kakashi took it as a cue to usher the Council out the office.

"Kakashi, soundproof the room." Minato ordered, and Kakashi complied. Jiraiya looked at Minato strangely. Something was off about his story. "This doesn't leave my office." Minato declared, "Who knows the story of the Shikon Jewel?"

Tsunade's brow furrowed as she answered, "The children's fairy tale?" Minato nodded. "The Shikon was a powerful jewel able to grant any wish. It was created by Midoriko, a warrior miko, centuries ago. A miko had the ability to purify a demon such as the tailed beasts."

"But there aren't any miko left." Kakashi pointed out. "Correct, at least, no fully trained miko are left. They intermarried with the branch of the Senju clan Kun-Loon was descended from and so far, none have showed the potential to hold much spiritual energy." Minato replied.

"'So what happened to the Shikon?" Jiraya asked impatiently. "The Shikon was guarded by the most powerful miko in the land. Whenever she died, she would pass the guardianship on to her successor. However, the Shikon's last guardian died in combat over the jewel and it was decided that the jewel would be burned along with her so that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. The last guardian was Kun-Loon's great grandmother."

"So I take it that Kagome has a lot of this 'spiritual energy' then?" Tsunade questioned blandly, looking at the dozing girl. Minato smirked. "Kagome doesn't only have the most spiritual energy anyone has seen in a century, the Shikon chose her as its vessel. Kagome is the Shikon in human form. Her pure energy overcame the Death God's, which is why I didn't die."

"So you mean to tell me that this baby can grant wishes?" Kakashi asked, hopeful. If that was true, Obito and Rin could be revived. However, Minato shook his head. "You forget, Kagome is also a miko who is able to purify demons, and a Senju, who were the only people capable of controlling the tailed beasts. Kun-Loon told me that Kagome was prophesied to be the child who could control the demons and make them follow her will. Even destroy them just by touching them."

The room grew silent. "If word got out that Kagome could control and purify the demons, it'd be another Shinobi War." Tsunade said quietly. "This is why no one will know about Kagome." Minato said firmly.

"You can't keep her locked away forever." Kakashi said. He sweat dropped when Minato gave him a 'says-who?' look. Jiraiya chuckled but took Kakashi's side. "He's right and you know it Minato. When the girl gets older, she's going to want to see the world and you can't keep her from it."

Minato sighed, raking his hair through his messy blond hair. "Fine," He conceded, "But for now, I don't have a daughter. Only a son. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to collapse from exhaustion in five seconds."

The blond slumped over onto the floor and Tsunade glared at Jiraiya. "You were supposed to catch him!" She growled. Jiraiya looked dumbfounded.

"I was?"

* * *

So, this is my official start into Fanfiction, and Im hoping I do a great job! Please, I love feedback, but dont flame me. If you disagree with something I did, please be civil about it. If you have any questions or suggestions, dont hesitate to tell me! Also, I have no idea if I want this to be Kagome and Gaara, or Kagome and Itachi, so if you please tell me what pairing you want, that would help out alot!

- Jayd


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Have a nice day at the Academy nii-san."

Naruto inwardly groaned as he finished putting on his blue sandals. 'Don't look, don't look.' He chanted as he turned towards the huge wooden doors of the Namikaze estate. He cracked one blue eye open and deflated. Sure enough, his sister was standing by the door, giving him the puppy-dog eyes she knew he couldn't resist.

"Kagome-chan, you know Tou-san would skin me alive if I let you set one foot outside." Naruto sighed, rubbing his head awkwardly. "We've gone through this since I started the Academy last year." The blue eyed girl stared at an invisible speck on the ground and shuffled her feet. "I know Naru-nii, I just w-wanted to w-wish you luck on your first d-day back to the Academy."

Naruto ruffled Kagome's hair affectionately and her watery blue eyes met his. "Don't worry Kago-chan, I'll tell you all about my day and even show you the new jutsus I learn!" And with that, he left out the door. Something Kagome had been forbidden to do.

The young girl sighed and wandered to the enormous library near her room. No one understood her, she thought. No one knew that the only reason Kagome stood by the door whenever someone was leaving, was because for the small span of time that it was open, she could glimpse outside.

Sure, she could go behind the house, where a large herbal garden, a medium sized lake, and two large training grounds were located and play. her Aunt Tsunade made enough snacks to last her a month, let alone a couple hours and she had every toy she could ever want, but the enormous walls surrounding the estate made the five year old feel suffocated.

Her home was in reality, a prison.

Neither she, nor her twin brother understood why she wasn't allowed to go outside. Her Aunt Tsunade, Uncle Jiraiya, as well as her Tou-san said it was for her protection. That evil ninja would try and kidnap her if they knew she existed.

This was why Naruto wasn't allowed to speak a word or give any hints about Kagome. His friends from the Academy weren't allowed to come over to play, which was understandable considering his father was the Hokage. That was his excuse everytime.

But Kagome saw that as unfair. There was a fair chance that Naruto could get kidnapped by enemy shinobi as well, maybe even more so since he hadn't learned to be more aware of his surroundings. Unlike her dense brother Naruto, Kagome had nothing more to do but read the many scrolls her father kept in the library to pass the time by.

She spent hours trying to hone her skills, in hopes that she would prove to her Tou-san that she was capable of defending herself. '_I'm his baby girl_,' Kagome thought bitterly as she climbed into her favorite red plush chair. The raven haired girl opened her choice scroll, and soon lost herself in the fundamentals of chakra control.

* * *

Familiar chakras woke Kagome up and she massaged the crick in her neck before hopping out the chair. She dashed to the front door, a huge smile on her face as the door opened and she was scooped into a bone-crushing hug. "Aunt Tsunade!" Kagome cried and the blond woman smiled warmly.

"Guess what Hime? Your tou-san has something he wants to tell you." Tsunade winked before glaring at Minato. The Hokage seemed to wilt under Tsunade's stare before clearing his voice. "Musume, how would you like to go to Sunagakure with Tsunade for a week?" He asked.

Kagome nearly bowled over Minato as she hugged his legs tightly. "I'd love to go!" She yelled, her heart swelling. She was finally going to go outside! Meanwhile, Minato tried to hold back a whimper of pain before pointing at Tsunade with an accusatory finger.

"You've been teaching Kagome that crazy strength of yours, haven't you?" He growled. Tsunade laughed nervously before prying Kagome off her father and tugging her to the kitchen. "Come on Hime, lets cook some dinner before your brat of a brother comes home."

Minato caught up several minutes later when his blood circulation went back to normal.

* * *

Kagome's breath was taken away as the gates of the Village Hidden in the Sand loomed overhead. Tsunade smiled at her reaction before getting her pass back from the guard and pulling Kagome inside the village.

A bright grin lit up the girl's features as she looked back and forth rapidly, trying to take in the sights. They were on the main road, and so vendors of all different sorts lined the sides, each trying to persuade them to buy something.

There were small trinkets, multi colored beads, delicacies like grilled lizard tongue, clothing from different parts of the world, all stuff Kagome had read about. But nothing described in a book or scroll could compare to actually seeing it in real-life. But what really caught her eye was a cream and black cat sitting in a cage next to a vendor. It had a small diamond on its forehead and blood colored eyes. But what really made the cat unique was that instead of one tail, it had two.

Kagome was drawn out her observations by Tsunade pulling on her cloak. The busty blonde didnt need Kagome getting lost, especially during high noon on a market day. Minato was already an overprotective mother when it came to the kids, there was no need to get his panties in a twist because she lost one of his "precious babies."

Tsunade cooked stir-fry that night and even though she was tired, Kagome didn't want to go to sleep. She was too busy looking at the stars and thanking them for making her wish come true.

* * *

The next morning, Tsunade took Kagome to the Kazekage Tower and told her that since she couldn't watch Kagome while she was working, the Kazekage's brother-in-law had agreed to babysit her. Apparently, he also watched the Kazekage's children as well.

This made Kagome nervous. She'd never interacted with someone outside her family. Would they like her? They got off the elevator at the top floor and as the door opened, Kagome saw there was a blond man along with three children.

While Kagome was not as outgoing and loud as her twin brother, she wasn't exactly a wallflower either. However, the young girl found herself tongue tied and, much to her later embarrassment, clinging to Tsunade's green outer coat as the bigger two of the three children peered at her curiously.

"Ah, welcome Tsunade-sama. Im guessing that the shy girl next to you is Kagome-chan?" The blond man asked kindly. Tsunade nodded and gently pried Kagome off of her and pushed her forward. "Yes, this is my niece Kagome. Kagome, this is Yashamaru. He's going to take care of you while Im at the hospital."

Kagome fiddled with the hem of her sky blue shirt and for some reason couldn't look in Yashamaru's eyes. There was something…. _crazy_ about him, like he didn't have all his marbles which is what Tsunade accused Jiraiya of all the time.

"I'm sorry about the loss of your mother Kagome-chan." He said sympathetically and Kagome nodded. Just like she had been instructed all her life, no one was to know she was the Hokage's daughter except for a select few. The bad guys might get her.

Tsunade kissed Kagome's forehead before leaving and Yashamaru introduced the children behind him before leaving to make lunch for them all. The two oldest, Temari and Kankurou, soon decided that the quiet girl wasn't interesting so they too left to their rooms. Only the youngest boy, Gaara, was left and he hadn't looked up from the floor since she got there.

"Ano…do you want to go play or something?" Kagome asked softly and the boy flinched violently. Kagome inwardly panicked, had she done something wrong? Her breath caught in his throat as pale jade eyes rimmed in black locked with her own sapphire ones. "You… r-really want to play with me?" He stuttered and Kagome tried to think of what her brother would do.

"Dattebayo! Of course I do!" She cried suddenly, pumping her fist in the air. The boy blinked at her rapidly and Kagome deflated. Did Naruto get the same reaction when he did it? Suddenly, Gaara's face broke out into a huge smile and Kagome's eyes widened.

"_You're so cute!_" She exclaimed, glomping the boy and making them both fall to the ground. Gaara's face turned as red as his hair and Kagome squeezed him even harder. "Come on Gaara-kun, to the playground!" Kagome declared, yanking him off the ground and dragging him to the elevator.

If it was possible, Gaara's face turned even more red at the affectionate addition to his name and his eyes bulged as Kagome jumped on him again as the elevator doors closed. Gaara made a note to himself as he laid on the floor slowly being squeezed to death:

Make sure all cute things are safely hidden for their own protection when Kagome's around.

* * *

Wow, nineteen reviews for my first chapter! Thank you everyone for your support, I nearly cried! But as you can see, since Kagome been raised at home her whole life, so she's uncomfortable dealing with people outside her family (at first) and this is really going to manifest itself more later on in the story.

Secondly, KagomexItachi won! Sorry everyone but majority has asked for it. If you really want me to, I'll try to sneak in a KagomexSasuke or a KagomexGaara oneshot (for now), if you want me to. Or whatever pairing you want that I feel comfortable writing.

Thirdly, most likely my updates will be weekly. I do have a busy life, and im taking higher level college classes during high school as well as working a job so if I dont update as quick as I said, please dont be at me harshly.

Your reviews channel my imagination,

-Verdant


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You must be the 'Gaara-kun' Kagome-chan has been talking about so much?"

Said boy smiled nervously and his long digits fiddled with the hem of his black juban, much to the busty blonde's amusement. Gaara swallowed the lump in his throat and resisted the urge to rub his head, mussing up the hour's work his uncle had put it to comb it straight back. He slowly met warm honey brown eyes and said in a small, but confident voice, "Yes. I'm Gaara no Sabaku and I'm asking your permission to take Kagome-chan out to the festival tonight."

Tsunade grinned. He was so cute! She could see why Kagome liked him so much. Tsunade ushered Gaara into their hotel suite and made him sit on the couch while she checked on Kagome. Gaara leaned back into the couch and smirked as he heard Tsunade fussing over Kagome and Kagome's whining that she looked fine. His friend was so funny.

Yes, they were "best friends forever" as Kagome called them, and at first he didn't know how to behave. He'd never had a friend before and when he, much to his embarrassment, conveyed that to her, Kagome yet again shocked him when she said she had never had a best friend before either.

"But you're so…..why wouldn't anyone want to be your friend?" He had asked incredulously. Kagome had merely shrugged and said she hadn't been allowed to go outside or meet anyone outside her little misfit family. "But that doesn't matter anymore because now I have you!" Kagome had cried, glomping him.

Gaara was drawn out his thoughts by a soft cough and he turned his head towards the bedroom door. His eyes widened, his palms felt sweaty and his heartbeats started increasing. In contrast to his black juban and hakamas, Kagome was dressed in a white summer yukata, her dainty feet covered with white sandals and her ruby necklace around her neck. Her blue tinted black hair was pinned into a bun with a white comb and a dark blue obi was tied around her waist. With the white highlighting her dark hair and eyes and a cute rosy blush on her cheeks, Kagome looked like a tiny porcelain doll.

Gaara held his arm out like a gentleman, and Kagome took it after her Aunt kissed her on the forehead and told her not to stay out too late because they had to leave in the morning. Gaara's good mood evaporated after hearing that part, he had forgotten Kagome was only supposed to be in Suna for a month while Tsunade helped out at the hospital. Maybe if he kidnapped Kagome, she wouldn't leave him?

"Gaara-kun come on!" Kagome giggled, drawing the boy out his increasingly dark thoughts. They raced down the main street, and merged with the animated crowd. Many people shied away from them and gave Gaara hateful looks, but the two children didn't care. This was their last night together and they were going to have fun.

* * *

Gaara laughed for the first time in his life when Kagome almost fell in the pool of water trying to catch a goldfish with a net. Kagome almost choked on her food laughing so hard when Gaara looked at her with a noodle hanging from his nose. Kagome introduced him (more like forced him) to dango and pocky while Gaara tried, unsuccessfully, to make Kagome eat salted lizard tongue. Her slightly green face made him stop trying. They tried a new treat called ice cream and they were amazed at the cold item. She got strawberry and Gaara got chocolate, but Gaara shared his when Kagome, the clumsiest klutz ever, tripped and dropped hers. It was the best night of Gaara's life.

"Oh Gaara-kun, look! It's the cat I saw before!" Kagome exclaimed. Gaara looked where she was pointing and realized that of course, Kagome would pick the weirdest looking cat he had ever seen. It must have been mutated on or something because it had two tails! Kagome seemed naturally drawn to weird things.

Despite Kagome's protests, Gaara pulled out several ryo and pointed out the weird cat with red eyes. "I'd like to purchase that animal." He said quietly and the shaking owner took the money slowly before handing Kagome the cage. The raven haired girl opened it and the cat jumped out its confinement, stretching its legs and rubbing itself against its new owner.

"What are you going to name him?" Gaara asked curiously as they walked towards the Kazekage Tower. The cat was perched on Kagome's shoulder and lazily opened one eye to look at Kagome. She giggled and said, "Her name is Kilala."

Gaara just shook his head amused, and grabbed Kagome's hand before sand surrounded them and they disappeared. They were safely deposited on the roof of the Tower just in time as the first firework went off. The two children started to move, but they both froze. Someone was on the roof with them.

Gaara heard rustling and his sand moved in time to protect him and Kagome from several shuriken. Gaara growled; someone tried to hurt Kagome! His sand dashed into the darkness and when the next firework went off, the light showed the sand chasing a masked assassin. The assassin noticed Kagome and threw a kunai straight towards her.

It was like slow motion. Her eyes widened and Kilala hissed. Her body wasn't responding, what was going on? She had to move! Move, move, MOVE! Gaara shoved Kagome to the ground and the kunai zipped past, too quickly for Gaara's sand to prevent him getting a small nick on the side of his neck.

Kagome shook her head, berating herself for standing still when every hair on her neck stood up. A wave of _something_ washed over her and every one of Kagome's instincts screamed at her to either run or destroy wherever the source of that power was coming from. A deep, animalistic growl reverberated across the roof and Kagome shivered when she saw it came from Gaara.

His eyes were black and gold now and a bloodthirsty grin seemed to etch itself on his face. Kagome couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. He looked like a, like a. _Demon._ And she had no idea where that word came from or what it meant. But she knew she had to get Gaara back to normal, and fast.

Gaara held up his open hand, his eyes narrowed on the assailant. He tried to hurt his friend. He tried to hurt Kagome. He had to _die_. His sand split and seemed to consume the masked shinobi. Kagome could only watch helplessly as Gaara's hand closed and a loud, sickening crunch echoed. The sand dropped the body and Gaara stalked over, intent on seeing who his father had sent to kill him this time.

Imagine his surprise when he saw it was his beloved Uncle Yashamaru, his mouth open like he tried to get out an agonized scream before he died. Gaara backed away slowly, shaking his head wildly and mumbling, "No, no, no."

Kilala mewed in concern and Kagome scrambled to her feet when Gaara's mumblings started getting louder, his voice a mix between human and animal. Sand started whipping around and Kagome had to duck several times in order to avoid getting hit. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she had to do something!

She wrapped her arms around Gaara but he shoved her to the ground and loomed over her. Sand was covering part of his face and he had a crazed, maniac gleam in his eyes. "I will have your blood, _miko_." He raised his hand, claws elongating in preparation for the kill. But, his words struck a chord deep in Kagome and it felt like she wasn't in control of her body anymore. Unbeknownst to the two children, Kagome's necklace had started glowing, as did her hand.

Gaara's hand came down; he was aiming for her throat but Kagome moved to the side and thrust her glowing hand into Gaara's stomach. He screamed in agony, and Kagome pushed her hand even farther in his stomach. She didn't know if what she was doing was possible since she hadn't even broken Gaara's skin but this was on a physical plane. This was something else.

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief as she felt something, and began to pull her hand out. Sweat beaded on her forehead and Gaara was still screaming, but luckily the fireworks drowned out the noise. Finally Kagome pulled her glowing hand out of Gaara and her friend fell to a heap, his features turning normal.

She looked at the glowing orb in her hand and Kagome finally noticed her necklace was glowing as well. She brought the two together and what felt like a wind storm passed through her body and she fell back in exhaustion. Even after Kilala led someone to the two children and they took them back to Tsunade, no one noticed that Kagome's necklace now held two stones. One ruby and the other topaz.

* * *

Minato was signing papers and groaning every time he heard his perverted sensei giggle like a schoolgirl whenever he had a new idea for the next book in his Icha Icha Paradise series. What in Kami's name did he do to deserve a teacher like him?

Suddenly a poof was heard and both men tensed until the smoke cleared to see a coughing Kagome and Kilala. "Kagome! Why aren't you at home? Who told you that you could leave?" Minato yelled. Kagome instantly rubbed her eyes and sniffled pathetically. Minato instantly apologized and Jiraiya hid a smirk while Kilala rolled her eyes. The girl was definitely spending too much time with Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Tou-san! I was practicing my teleportation jutsu!" Kagome cried and Minato cradled her, rubbing her back in small soothing circles. "It's okay Gome-chan, I'm not mad. I just didn't want anybody to hurt you." Minato said softly and Kagome looked at her father with serious sapphire eyes.

"That's why I want to go to the Academy like Nii-chan!" She declared. Minato was about to tell her no when Kagome looked at him with soft, watery, puppy dog eyes. And then she added a pout to go with it. "Fine Kagome. You can go to the Academy with Naruto." Minato conceded. Kagome pinned him down with a stern look.

"When?" Jiraiya chortled, she was good. "Well tomorrow night, I have to formally introduce your brother to Konoha. I'll include you as well, and then, the day after that, you may go to the Academy. It's the start of the summer semester and although you'll be behind, I'm sure you'll catch up in no time."

Kagome squealed, kissed him on the cheek and ran to her Uncle, pulling him to the door and putting Kilala on her shoulder. "Come on Uncle Jiraiya! We got stuff to buy!" Jiraiya paled, remembering countless hours of being forced to carry Tsunade's things when she went on a shopping spree. Minato smirked at his teacher viciously, waggling his fingers good bye.

"I hope you do realize," Jiraiya drawled, "That the first day of every semester is the day when all the Clan Heads sit in on their child's class?" Jiraiya smirked victoriously as he heard Minato's pencil snap in two. Jiraiya-one, Minato-zero.

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade were shocked and slightly speechless. The two loud, mischief, terrifyingly-strong-for-their-age gaki they had helped raise had been transformed into two, well dressed and well-mannered children of one of the greatest Hokages in Konoha's history. They had trouble deciding which they preferred.

Both children were dressed in the Namikaze colors. Naruto wore a white shirt and black ninja pants with dark blue ninja sandals. Over that, he wore a white trench coat with orange flames licking the cloth up to his knees and had his mother's clan symbol-a swirling circle- on his back. He looked like a miniature replica of his father.

Likewise, Kagome wore an orange kimono with white flames licking the bottom and the ends of her sleeves. Underneath she had on a pair of black shorts for movement, as well as a weapon's pouch strapped to her thigh. Just in case anything happened. Both children looked at the Dog masked ANBU that was guarding them and they wrapped themselves around each of his legs.

"Kashi-kun!" They exclaimed and he ruffled their hair before moving them into place. Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded at Kakashi before joining Minato out on stage, along with Council members Danzou, Homura and Koharu, as well as retired Third Hokage Sarutobi.

All of Konoha was waiting for their Fourth Hokage to speak, and he didn't disappoint.

"My beloved Konoha! As you know, I've been your Hokage for several years now, and it has given me much pleasure that you allowed me to share your accomplishments." Minato smiled and waited for the crowd's cheers to finish, "Konoha has given me its pride and its joy, and it's an honor for me to now share with my people my own pride and joy." The crowd waited with bated breath as Minato paused to gather the suspense.

"I introduce to some, and present to others, my pride, my _son_, Naruto Namikaze!" Said boy stepped out onto the stage, a confident smile on his face as Konoha cheered for the son who would most likely be their Godaime Hokage if he was anything like his father. In fact, they cheered harder when Naruto stood by Minato, they could have been twins.

Minato held his hand up and the crowd stopped. Was there more he wanted to say? "This may come as a surprise to most of you, but there's someone else I want you to meet." Whispers spread. Did their Hokage find a new wife? Was she as outgoing as Lady Kushina? Was she beautiful? Even the Council had broken out in twitters, Danzou fixing Minato with a withering glare and even Sarutobi was frowning.

"I now introduce you to my joy, my daughter, Kagome Namikaze!" Everyone's eyes widened as a small, dainty girl walked onto the stage form behind the curtain. She held her head up, confidently and elegantly, but everyone could see the Will of Fire she had inherited form both her parents glowing around her. Kagome reached her father and smiled at the crowd. The crowd who was now her people.

The cheers were deafening.

* * *

Well here's Chapter Three and alittle more insight on Kagome's powers. Mind you, no one has told Kagome about what she is, or even that she's adopted which is why she's wearing Kushina's "her mother" clan symbol. I have my reasoning for this. I understand someone might be confused but please PM me if you have any questions and I'll try to explain as best I can without giving away too much of the story.

Also, next chapter will be Kagome's first day of school and while I love Kagome, she's not going to be perfect or a Mary-Sue. She's still a little girl who have little experience with the world and a real fight, which is why she froze when the kunai was comingg, much like Naruto in the Wave Arc. We shall also meet the Clan Heads, the fight for Kagome and Naruto will begin, and Itachi will finally make an appearance. But dont worry, this isnt the last we've seen of Gaara. I might use him during the Chunin Exams as competition for Itachi.

And for those who asked, I tried to make this chapter longer, especially since I was delayed due to studying for my midterms. I dont even wanna talk about how I did on my IB Biology HLI midterm. But anyways please review!

Your reviews channel my imagination,

-Verdant


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hokage-sama, I didn't know you had a daughter."

Minato mentally rolled his eyes as he turned around to meet the dark figure of Fugaku Uchiha. "Yes. Kagome is Naruto's twin." Minato replied, glad that he had had Jiraiya take the kids home as soon as they walked off stage. It was bad enough he had introduced them to Konoha as per tradition; no way would he subject his children to clan politics at such a young age.

"Greetings Hokage-sama. Shouldn't Kagome be in the Academy already?" Minato groaned as Hiashi Hyuuga joined Fugaku on the prowl for information. "Whenever Kagome enters the Academy, rest assured that she will be more than capable of keeping up with the other children." Minato said, moving around to greet other dignitaries.

"Speaking of other children, I'm sure my daughter Hinata and my nephew Neji would be delighted to have Naruto and Kagome over." Hiashi suggested. Fugaku quickly jumped aboard and said that he was more than sure that Kagome and Naruto would enjoy his two sons. Minato gave them a vague answer and nearly groaned again as the Clan Heads continued to follow him around like hawks.

He knew they would be all over the kids tomorrow, especially Kagome. He would send somebody with them to fill his spot, but Kakashi had a mission tomorrow, Tsunade would be busy at the hospital, Jiraiya was meeting with his publisher, and he had Hokage duties. Then, Minato remembered Kagome's temper and smirked.

They'd be fine.

* * *

"Kagome! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

Kagome sighed and cursed her brother's impatience as she finished tying the letter to the messenger bird's leg. The bird took off into the sky and Kagome closed the window, scooped Kilala onto her shoulder and ran downstairs to the foyer where her family was waiting.

"Wow Kag-chan. You look like a real ninja." Naruto whistled. Kagome wore a dark blue tank top with a black jacket over it and matching black capris. Dark blue ninja sandals covered her feet and her weapon holster was tied to her right thigh. White bandages covered the middle of her left thigh and a dark blue ribbon held her hair up in a ponytail.

The young girl blushed as her family stared at her with looks of admiration and pride. Today, she would finally be going outside! However, Minato wasn't quite ready for them to go yet.

"Do you both have your bento boxes?"

"Yes."

"Do you have my special kunai?"

"Yes!"

"Remember to stay together on the way to the Academy."

"Okayyy."

"And remember- For crying out loud!" Jiraiya interrupted, "Stop being such a mother hen! They'll be fine!"

Minato sighed and ruffled Naruto's hair before bending down to give Kagome a kiss on the forehead.

His babies were growing up.

* * *

"Okay class, I know it's crowded but as soon as attendance is done we'll be going outside to evaluate your skills." Iruka announced and several children groaned only to get silent reprimands from their parents. They had to be on their best behavior in front of the other Clan Heads.

Fugaku was bored out of his mind, but he kept a stoic face on display. The only reason he was even here was because of his eldest son, Itachi, and because he couldn't be shown up by the Hyuuga Head.

Itachi sat next to his younger brother Sasuke, whom he could tell was ecstatic to have his "cool" older brother and father on either side of him. The ten year old Chunin mentally sighed. Sasuke would always be his number one priority, more so than his training, duties to the clan, or even himself and his needs.

Hiashi glared at his daughter, telling her without words to stop fidgeting and pay attention. The pale eyed heiress started tapping her fingers together out of nervousness and, not for the first time, Hiashi wished Neji had been his son instead of Hinata. The Uchiha Clan already mocked them for how weak Hinata was; they didn't need anything else to laugh about.

"Naruto-'' Iruka was interrupted in his roll call when the room door slammed open and Naruto ran in the class. "Naruto! Why are you late?" Mizuki demanded and he scratched his head awkwardly.

"Please excuse our lateness sensei. I hadn't eaten breakfast so we stopped on the way here." A small voice spoke up and Naruto shook his head. He went out in the hall and pulled a dark haired girl inside the class.

"Who is this?" Iruka said kindly and Naruto looked up with a proud smile on his face. "This is my imouto Kagome!"

Everyone gasped and Iruka turned Kagome to face the class. "Well Kagome, please introduce yourself." The girl was silent for a moment until Naruto elbowed her in the side and she finally opened her eyes. "Ohayo, my name is Kagome Namikaze."

Itachi sucked in an inaudible breath. The girl had the most stunning eyes he'd ever seen. They were a dark blue, almost as though she had sapphires for eyes framed by long, thick eyelashes. Even though the cat she was holding looked as if it had been mutated or something, the girl was beyond adorable.

Fugaku stared at the girl, if her eyes were a shade or two darker; she could almost be mistaken to be an Uchiha. Her beauty and title as the Hokage's daughter, as well as her fresh blood would be highly welcomed into the prestigious clan. Undoubtedly, she was strong as well as smart, and she seemed quiet, unlike Inoichi Yamanaka's atrocious daughter. And, if her brother became Hokage like his father, the Uchiha clan would have ties to the highest position in the village. In short, Kagome would be a perfect balance to Sasuke.

"Now Kagome, who would you like to sit next to? There's an empty seat by Shino Aburame, Uchiha-san, or Hyuuga-san." Iruka said and Kagome bit her lip. Her father had told her to avoid the Clan Heads if there wasn't a trusted adult with her, and now she knew why. They were scary! "_To become the center of an Uchiha's attention is to be evaded. They will not stop until they get what they want from you_." Her Aunt had once told her.

"Ano, I'll sit by Shino-san." Kagome replied, and was immediately disconcerted when the whole class looked at her strangely. Even kind Iruka was giving her a weird look as he directed her to her seat next to the shades wearing boy. Iruka returned to roll call and Kagome soon drew Shino into a quiet, yet animated discussion about different types of butterflies.

Fugaku and Hiashi were practically seething by the time the class was told to report outside for their evaluation. Shibi Aburame looked smug as he watched Kagome grab the blushing Aburame heir's hand and drag him outside. "Looks like the Aburame clan will have first dibs." He smirked before striding outside.

"Itachi, Sasuke. Both of you will befriend the Hokage's children no matter what." Fugaku said sternly, his black eyes glinting. Meanwhile, Hiashi was giving Hinata the same order while making a mental note to tell Neji the same when he got home.

The fight for Kagome and Naruto had begun.

* * *

"Alright class, the evaluation this semester will be based on your sparring abilities. First up, Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuuga." Iruka announced. Kagome looked up from rubbing Kiba's puppy Akamaru and wished her twin luck. Hinata nervously slipped into her Gentle Fist stance and Naruto stepped into his own stance.

"Go!" Hinata rushed forward, her fingers darting forward to hit Naruto's tenketsu points. He grabbed both her wrists in one hand and swept her feet out from under her. Hinata fell to the ground and Naruto looked at her in concern. She opened her eyes and jumped to her feet, intent on at least hitting her opponent. Her father was watching as well as the other clans. She couldn't let him down again.

Naruto sidestepped Hinata and tried to trip her but she jumped over his feet, and twisted around, her index finger hitting the junction between his shoulder and chest. Naruto winced as his arm hung loosely and Hinata panted as she tried to get in another strike. Naruto jumped overhead and his knee connected with Hinata's back, making her fall face first into the ground. Iruka declared Naruto the winner when Hinata didn't get up within the time limit.

"Hinata-chan! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Naruto said frantically as he helped the dazed girl up. She nodded her head faintly and he helped Hinata back to her surprised father who unsealed Naruto's tenketsu point. Sasuke sniggered at Hinata's dirt covered face, not noticing Itachi's disapproving stare. Kagome noticed Sasuke's behavior and it irritated her.

"Next up, Kagome Namikaze versus Sasuke Uchiha." The arrogant boy strode to the designated area, and waited as Kagome handed a concerned Kilala to her brother before joining him. "You are in so much trouble Sasuke." Naruto stated seriously and the boy only scoffed while Kagome merely looked at him blankly as she slipped into a defensive stance.

"Go!" Sasuke was surprised that Kagome took the first move and darted towards him. His moment of hesitation cost him as Kagome landed a solid punch in his stomach and he went flying back. Everyone's eyes widened as Iruka declared Kagome the winner and she stiffly walked over to Hinata.

She fumbled in her pocket and finally pulled out a handkerchief which she handed to the heiress before going to sit by Naruto. He put a comforting hand on his sister's knee, she didn't like when people were being made fun of for no reason. After the fights were over, Iruka declared a lunch break and Kagome went to sit under a tree by herself to eat.

Kilala mewed happily when Kagome handed her a small fish to nibble on as the dark eyed girl was lost in her thoughts. Kilala's hissing was the only thing that alerted Kagome that someone was near, and sure enough, several girls were coming towards her.

She dimly recognized the two leaders of the girls, both were in her class that morning. Ino and Sakura if she remembered correctly. Ino stepped forward, her hands on her hips and a frown on her lips.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked curiously. The blonde's eyes narrowed and Kagome was confused. Did she do something wrong? "Just because you're the Hokage's daughter doesn't mean that you can come here and act like you run the place!"

Kagome was even more confused. When had she ever acted like she ran the class? How exactly did one "run the class" anyways? "I'm not sure what you mean." Kagome said slowly and this time, Sakura spoke up.

"Y-yeah! You come here and talk to that creepy Bug boy and then show off by "beating" Sasuke-kun!" Sakura glared. Kagome's eye twitched. What was wrong with them? "Are you...Uchiha-san's girlfriend?" Kagome asked and was even more confused when the group of girls broke out in sighs and giggles. Sakura flushed pink and glared even harder at Kagome.

"No! Not yet I mean." She added. "Well then, I don't see why you would be mad that I beat him. That was the point of the evaluation. I won mine, and I'm pretty sure all of you lost your fights." Kagome pointed out and the girls looked away shamefully before resuming glaring at the girl.

"Oh shut up! Just stay out of our way and leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Ino yelled before she and Sakura led the girls away. Kagome was at a lost as she finished her bento and began chewing on one of her sticks of dango. What just happened? Kagome got up to throw the fish bones Kilala had left and ran into Itachi Uchiha himself.

"Oh, excuse me Uchiha-san." Kagome said, bowing and biting her lip nervously. Itachi shook his head, got on one knee and bowed his head. "My apology, Honorable Daughter." Itachi said to the mystified girl. She blushed and pulled Itachi's head up so he could meet her eyes.

"No! Please, no honorifics. Just Kagome is fine, Uchiha-san!" She blushed. His face was so smooth. Itachi touched one of the small hands on his face and startled sapphire met bottomless onyx. "Well then Itachi is fine." He replied, his eyes trained on her young face. Kagome flushed as she realized the suggestive pose they were in and backed away a few steps.

Itachi rose to his feet and Kagome asked if he liked dango. The Uchiha heir nodded and watched as the girl ran to her lunch spot and returned with two sticks of the colorful treat. "Here you go Uchiha-san! Enjoy!" She said and ran off with her cat hanging to her shoulder for dear life before he could correct her about his name. Itachi bite off a piece of the sweet and chewed slowly as he thought of small hands and blue tinted hair.

The Academy let out after lunch and Naruto was waiting for Kagome by an old swing. "So, how was your first day Kagome-chan?" Naruto asked curiously as they walked home. Kagome rubbed Kilala absently and thought of deep black eyes and smooth skin.

"It was great."

* * *

Yay Itachi finally makes his appearance! Sorry if Itachi seems out of character or slightly creepy, I iddnt make him that way of purpose. A couple things to note. Mizuki is in here, and he will be used for a purpose. Kilala will show off what she can do either in the next chapter or the chapter after that. I'm still debating where I wanna put the big action. And sorry for those who wanted GaaraxKagome as the pairing! There will be some moments between them in the future, but ultimately it will be ItachixKagome. However, if enough people ask, I will make my next story, GaaraxKagome.

Also, thanks to all my reviewers! I get hundreds of story alerts, author alerts etc. every day and I love when someone takes the time to write me a review! It really gives me motivation to keep going! Also, as a reminder, I try to update at least weekly, give or take a couple days. But thanks for staying with me so far!

Your reviews channel my imagination,

- Verdant


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What do you think you're doing Namikaze?"

Kagome inwardly growled as she looked up to meet the cruel brown eyes of her Kunoichi Training instructor. Twice a week, the girls from two classes separated from the boys in order to learn things needed in order to become successful Kunoichi. This was how she had met one of her best friends, Tenten, who was glaring at their instructor's back.

"I'm boiling parts of the Yew plant in order to create the poison you told us to make." Kagome said detachedly. She wouldn't dare let her teacher see how much she got to her. Ever since they'd met, it seemed like her sensei had been out to get her and she didn't understand why.

"I believe I told you to crush your plant and grind it into a powder." Her sensei said slowly. Kagome smiled coldly, her sapphire eyes frozen over. "Hai, you did sensei. But I learned that by turning the powder into a liquid, it's easier to hide and can be used in more ways than as a powder. After all, my aunt is a healer."

Hinata and Tenten hid smiles as they watched as Kagome, yet again, made their instructor look like an idiot. Served her right, they thought. She was always picking on Kagome even though she did everything right.

"Well, seeing as you cannot follow instructions, I'll be having a talk with your father about your behavior Namikaze." The Chunin smirked as she walked away. Kagome gritted her teeth, trying to ignore Ino and Sakura's snickers. Tenten ran over and placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder as Hinata turned the boiler off.

"Don't worry about her Kagome-chan." Tenten smiled, "She's just jealous that you're a much cuter version of her. Not to mention, you'll be a way better Kunoichi." Hinata nodded. "Tenten is r-right. She's j-just jealous."

Kagome nodded but she couldn't help feeling frustrated. What did she ever do to make Kikyo-sensei hate her?

* * *

Kagome sighed as she finally made it to the sanctuary of her room, her robe swishing around her. Kikyo-sensei had overheard her, Hinata and Tenten's conversation and made them stay after class was let out to clean the girl's bathroom. Kagome shuddered. There had been _so much __**makeup **_caked on the sink and mirror.

A kimono on her futon caught her eye and Kagome gasped before gently putting the outfit on. It was a dark blue that matched her eyes, with twin silver dragons circling around the kimono and their heads resting on each of her shoulders. It was beautiful.

"It was your mother's."

Kagome turned to meet her father's soft blue eyes. For some reason, a burning sensation began to build up behind her eyes. "Kushina?" She asked softly, not knowing the reason why. Of course her father would be talking about her. Minato swallowed thickly before giving her a shaky smile.

He led Kagome to her vanity and, applying some chakra into her brush, he gently ran it through her hair. Once her wet hair turned into silky waves, Minato adjusted Kagome's necklace and kissed her forehead.

"It's short notice, but the Uchiha clan invited you and Naruto to dinner. Unfortunately, you will be by yourselves, I have some things to be taken care of. Will you watch over your brother for me?" Minato asked tiredly. He was only twenty-five and she could see the toll being Hokage was taking on him. Kagome sniffled and flung herself in her father's arms.

"I love you Tou-san. I love you so much, no matter what happens."

* * *

The Uchiha Compound was intimidating. The twins held each other's hands as they walked along the pebbled pathway towards the Main House, the way lit up with small lamps. Naruto, not caring to impress the "stuck up" clan, was only dressed in black pants and a white dress shirt. Uchiha clansmen stared at the two children, and it unnerved them that no emotion flitted across their black eyes.

Finally they made it to the Main House and as soon as they stepped on the porch, the shoji doors slid open and an elegant slender woman stood in the doorway. She smiled at them maternally, easing the children's nervousness.

"You must be Naruto and Kagome. I'm Mikoto, Fugaku's wife." She said softly. Naruto and Kagome bowed respectfully; this was the first time they had met a woman that wasn't loud and abrasive. Mikoto radiated an aura that made them want to curl up in her arms and shut the world out.

The Matriarch led them through the house until they reached the dining room, where the rest of her family was already seated. Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi stood up and they all bowed to one another before taking their seats.

Kagome was sat by Sasuke, much to their discomfort considering Kagome disliked the boy and Sasuke was slightly afraid of her, while Naruto sat by Itachi, slightly annoyed at being separated from his sister. He didn't want to be here but he wouldn't _**dare**_ let Kagome come here by herself.

"So Kagome-chan, how do you like your studies?" Mikoto asked, trying to start a conversation as she poured tea. "They're really enjoyable. I really like Genjutsu." She admitted, peaking the family's interest in her. "Well, the Uchiha clan is the best at Genjutsu. Perhaps you'd like to come and train one day." Fugaku stated, not noticing Itachi's eyes narrowing at his arrogance. Kagome nodded politely and sipped her tea. Even she knew that Fugaku's offer came with unsaid expectations. Dinner was a quiet affair, Naruto and Kagome's discomfort heightening. They weren't used to quiet; they were used to laughter and loudness. The Uchihas were _boring_.

Finally, dinner was cleared out and Mikoto suggested for Sasuke to show Naruto his new kunai set. Immediately, the boys got into an argument over whose kunai were better, ignoring Fugaku's disapproval and Mikoto's quiet laughter over what she unintentionally caused.

Fugaku and Mikoto were in the kitchen talking in hushed tones so Kagome took the opportunity to look at the mantle over the fireplace. There was a family picture of them with Mikoto sitting in a chair looking regal. Fugaku stood behind her, stern and proud. An infant Sasuke was grinning toothlessly at the camera while Itachi was to the right of Mikoto. He looked….. sad, Kagome concluded.

A flicker of movement caught her eye and Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Itachi slipping outside. She looked around to see if the coast was clear before slipping on her sandals and following the Uchiha heir outside. She slid the door shut gently and nearly yelped when Itachi dropped down from the ceiling next to her.

He looked at her in amusement and offered his arm to her. Kagome took it and together they walked around the backyard of the Main House. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Itachi asked softly. Kagome paused and shook her head. Itachi's lips quirked. "I didn't think so."

Kagome sat on the edge of the pond, absently skimming her fingers on the water's surface. Itachi's dark eyes drank her in. With the moonlight highlighting her form, she looked like goddess. Kagome didn't deserve to be a ninja; she was above that type of violent lifestyle. He was brought out his musings by a splash of cold water.

Itachi sputtered, long strands of inky black hair clinging to his wet face as he looked disbelievingly at the laughing girl. "What happened Itachi-kun? How'd you get water on your face?" Kagome asked innocently.

His lips curled into a smirk as he stepped in the water and kicked some water at Kagome. She giggled and pulled her kimono up as she stepped in the water too. What started out as a small game turned into a full out war.

"Cheater!" Kagome declared when Itachi's eyes bled red in order to pinpoint where the water was going to go so that he could avoid it. Kagome tried to get out the pond but she tripped over the rocks and closed her eyes, bracing for impact.

When nothing happened, Kagome's eyes opened and she blushed pink when she saw Itachi had his arms wrapped around her waist. He swept her up in his arms, his strength surprising for one so young, and stepped out the pond. Both were dripping wet and Kagome thought in the back of her mind that she should go find Naruto, but none of that mattered right now.

Itachi felt his heart beating fast and the ten year old couldn't figure out why. Kagome looked at him dazed, a becoming pink blush across her cheeks. She'd never looked more adorable. Her small hands hesitantly touched Itachi's face and a wave of peace went through him. His red eyes closed and he unconsciously drew the girl in closer.

If he had opened his eyes, he would have seen Kagome's hands glowing pink as her hands dropped to his chest and she frowned. Something was off. His heartbeat was weird, she thought. Kagome scrunched up he face as she focused the strange chakra in Itachi and smiled when she heard his heartbeat turn normal.

Her hands stopped glowing when Itachi opened his eyes and Kagome smiled at him softly. "Yes, Ita-kun?" She said and Itachi's mind was made up. Kagome stifled a squeak when soft lips touched her. Neither knew what this feeling was, but they knew they didn't want to give it up for anything.

"TEME! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

All of a sudden a blond blur knocked into the couple, propelling them back into the pond. Naruto was breathing heavily, his blue eyes blazing. He knew they shouldn't have come! Suddenly he heard a "Don't push my Aniki!" and felt Sasuke shove him. Naruto's arms waved wildly and grabbed Sasuke's collar, pulling him into the pond as well.

Both Naruto and Sasuke came up spitting out water and started to go for each other's throats when two menacing auras flared behind them. Both boys slowly turned around and paled. Itachi's eyes were a dark crimson and Kagome's eyes screamed for blood. Both held up menacing kunai. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look.

"Run away!"

They didn't even make it a step.

Fugaku looked up from the scroll he was writing on and glanced at his smirking wife. "Did you hear something Mikoto?" He asked, puzzled. He could have sworn he heard screaming. Mikoto shook her head and gave her husband an innocent look.

"I didn't hear anything."

* * *

Minato groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was worried about Naruto and Kagome being in the middle of the wolves den, so to speak, he still had an hour or two of paperwork to finish and it was midnight. Not to mention, by the time morning came, there'd be even more paperwork for him to do. Would it never end?

So caught up in his thoughts, Minato didn't notice the figure that slid into his office, closing the door with an inaudible click. Minato, done with his small break, turned around in his chair only to see a smirking Kikyo sitting on his desk.

"Long time no see, Minato." She said sensually, letting her eyes traveling his scowling form. He really didn't feel like dealing with her tonight. "I wished it'd been longer that we didn't see each other." Minato said blandly and Kikyo pouted.

"Don't be that way Minato." She chided, sliding off his desk. She adjusted the short yukata and put her hands on her slim hips. "I'm here to talk to you about Kagome." Minato's eyebrow rose.

"Is my daughter giving you trouble?" He asked lightly, but there was a hint of a threat in his voice. "Your daughter," Kikyo spat, "is too smart for her own good."

"She's just like her mother." Minato smirked, knowing that was Kikyo's weak spot. And sure enough, she didn't disappoint.

"Why was I never good enough for you Minato? It was bad enough when we were Genin. It was so obvious to everybody that you and your 'best friend' Kun-Loon were in love with each other but you two never did anything about it! Then, when Kun-Loon was married off to one of her clansmen, I thought I'd finally have a chance! Then Kushina came along and you fell in love with her! Damn it, I should have been your lover! I deserved the title of Hokage's wife! It should have been me!" Kikyo panted, her brown eyes flashing angrily.

She growled when Minato gave no reaction to her outburst and she grabbed a fistful of his robe before kissing him harshly. Minato pushed her off him and Kikyo screamed in frustration.

"There's nothing holding you back! Those two sluts are dead and I love you Minato! Why won't you accept me?" Kikyo yelled. She bit back a yelp when Minato's killing intent spiked. Cold blue eyes glared at her.

"Don't ever call them that. Even if I had never met the two loves of my life, it would have never been you Kikyo. You don't know what love is. Now get out of office and leave Kagome alone." He growled. Kikyo sniffled and disappeared in a poof to her apartment. She stomped to her bedroom and opened her closet.

Posters of Minato were taped all over the wall, torn shirts from past training sessions, locks of hair, bloody and sweaty cloths all piled up on a shrine to her love. Kikyo dropped to her knees and cut her hand with a kunai. As blood dripped on her makeshift shrine, a psychotic smile grew on her face.

"I swear, I will get you Minato. And no brat of yours or dead loves will get in my way. I will do whatever it takes for me to be with you. Whatever it takes."

* * *

_... Anyways, I'm really enjoying the Academy Gaara-kun! I hope you know I love you! Make sure you write me back!_

_- Kaggy-chan :)_

Gaara smiled brightly as he finished reading the letter his best friend sent him. Kagome hadnt forgotten him, despite his fears. And, she still loved him after everything. The red haired boy let out a whoop before running to his older sister so she could help him write a reply. He'd been working on familial relationships like Kagome told him. But Kankuro wouldnt let him near his puppets after he put some of Kankuro's make-up on it.

Life was good.

* * *

Wow, almost to one hundred reviews! Thanks so much guys! I really didnt like this chapter, but it's kinda setting things up for future chapters and possibly the sequel, and plus its a gift to all those asking for more ItaxKag. Please let me know how you like this chapter because I really dont like it but its needed. Next chapter will definitely have some action and I'm sure alot fo people will like the next chapter! And yes, I havent forgottenn about Gaara, thats why I included the little bit of him for you guys! Thanks again!

Your reviews channel my imagination

-Verdant


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Four Months Later_

Kagome was worried. She hadn't seen Itachi since the night they kissed and that had been almost four months ago. Thinking back on that night, Kagome's cheeks turned pink. 'I was so forward!' She thought, mentally groaning in mortification. Luckily, all it took was a trip to Ichiraku's and Naruto's lips were sealed.

However, Kagome couldn't help but think that maybe Itachi had been turned off by her behavior, or maybe she was…a bad kisser! Or was it the age difference? Itachi was ten while she was only five, soon to be six. Maybe he wanted someone older and prettier than her?

"Kagome-chan! Hurry up!" Tenten was several yards ahead, her hands on her hips and a fake stern look on her face. Hinata stood by Tenten, her lips curled in a smile as she watched her friend get lost in her thoughts. It was funny to watch the emotions past through Kagome's expressive face.

Kilala mewed as she hopped off her mistress' shoulder to chase after an emerald butterfly fluttering within her reach while Kagome jogged to catch up with her friends. Tenten waited until Kagome was closer before beginning to whine for the fourth time.

"Why did we have to get the Fire Lily for kunoichi class? It's so far away from Konoha!" Hinata giggled but nodded in agreement. Kikyo-sensei had produced three passes for the Academy students to leave the village limits and instructed them to go a mile into the forest to find the famous flower as part of a scavenger hunt. They had left the village at ten in the morning. It was now three in the afternoon and they still hadn't seen the flower.

"Tenten-chan, you know Kikyo-sensei hates us. She always gives us the boring and hard assignments." Kagome smirked as they continued walking. Hinata smiled mischievously. "I'm sure it wouldn't so boring if Itachi-san was here." Hinata said innocently. Tenten gaped at her.

"No you didn't go there." Kagome said incredulously. Hinata smirked, an action outside her normally sweet character and snapped her fingers.

"Oh yes I did."

* * *

Now was one of those numerous times Jiraiya wished he had killed his traitorous teammate while he had had his chance.

Minato's face was tired but his blue eyes were sharp as he quickly read a report that had arrived from the hospital. Tsunade stood next to Jiraiya, her brown eyes hard. Both started when Minato slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Minato, what is it?" Tsunade asked tersely. The young Hokage gritted his teeth and barked out a command, "Get the Council, Clan Heads and all available shinobi, Chunin level and above in my office. Now."

Ten minutes later, everyone was crowded in the office, and those who couldn't fit were perched on the ledge outside. Minato leaned his face on his linked knuckles and his voice was tight. "For the past couple months, a team of selected shinobi have been keeping watch over Orochimaru's hideout in Sound. They reported a week ago that a platoon of Sound ninja were being deployed towards Konoha."

The room was silent.

"However," Minato continued, "the team managed to take down the platoon and headed back to Konoha last night. However, they discovered on their way home that Orochimaru had also deployed three platoons from another one of his bases in Grass. They tried to take out as many possible before being forced to retreat due to extensive injuries."

"Who composed the team?" Shibi Aburame asked. "Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yui. All of them have been hospitalized for their injuries and are currently located in the Intensive Care Unit." Minato answered. The crowd looked at him with sober faces.

"How long until the platoons arrive?" Jiraiya asked quietly, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"The remaining two platoons will arrive in an hour."

* * *

"I found it!" Hinata yelled, a bright red-orange flower clutched in her hand. Tenten and Kagome let out an exhausted whoop before they decided to take a break. Kagome pulled out some wrapped up rice balls from her backpack, courtesy of her mother-hen father, and passed them around.

Hinata saw a still Kilala and held out some rice in her hand when the feline suddenly hissed. All three girls suddenly jumped to attention, kunai clutched in shaking hands and rice balls forgotten on the leave strewn ground.

"Who's there?" Tenten demanded, using anger to mask her fear. Hinata was shaking badly; her kunai was hardly staying in her hand. Kagome was tense, her eyes jumping back and forth while Kilala continued to hiss.

A ninja appeared from around a tree, a gas mask covering his lower face. But what was alarming was the musical symbol on his head band. He was a Sound ninja and they were just three Academy girls.

"Well, look what we have here. What's a couple of cute little girls doing so far out in the forest?" The Sound Nin asked darkly. "We're only a mile away from Konoha." Kagome pointed out even though her knees were shaking. The Nin laughed. "No cutie, you're actually three miles away from your little village. Plenty of time for fun and no one will even hear you scream."

Their hearts sank.

Naruto looked around wildly, scanning the crowds for blond hair that resembled him. Seeing his father, Naruto quickly pushed through the throngs of civilians, intent on speaking to Minato. The Fourth Hokage saw his son and his eyes nearly turned red.

"Naruto! Get to the Hokage Monument now!" Minato growled, his hands curling into fists. Naruto started to protest and Minato quickly cuffed his in the back of his head. "You need to be with your sister!"

"But that's what I've been trying to tell you!" Naruto yelled, "No one knows where Kagome is!"

* * *

The Sound Nin pulled out a shiny kunai with a curved tip that looked like a cross between a hook and a torture device. Hinata was busy trying not to hyperventilate while Kagome and Tenten were shaking in fear.

"Hurry up already and get your damn fun over with! We still have a job to do in Konoha." The shinobi's eyes turned bloodthirsty at his comrade's words before he disappeared from view. Kagome grabbed a handful of her friends' shirts and pulled them low to the ground right as the curved kunai swiped over their heads.

Kagome quickly flipped using Tenten and Hinata's shirts as bases to push off on and bashed the Sound shinobi's face in with her knee. He fell backwards screaming obscenities as he nursed his broken mask and nose while the girls made a run for it. Rage filled eyes glared at them hatefully as his comrades snickered at his misfortune and the Nin launched a handful of shuriken at the retreating figures.

Kagome had the bad luck of looking behind her to see the rapidly approaching projectiles and she closed her eyes in fear. A loud feline roar sounded and Kagome felt her breath leave her body as her stomach dropped. Feeling no pain, Kagome opened her eyes hesitantly to see that they were flying in the air above the treetops.

Sapphire met brown and white in wonder, before they heard a loud grumble underneath them. Kagome looked at the creature's face they were riding and was surprised to see a larger and wilder version of Kilala looking back at her.

"Kilala you're the best!" Kagome squealed, burying her face in her pet's fur. "Kagome, we have a problem." She looked up to meet Tenten's serious face. "Kilala can't support all three of us."

Sure enough, the feline was beginning to pant and they were lowering in altitude each passing second. "What a-are we going to d-do?" Hinata stuttered and Kagome answered the question by jumping off Kilala's back.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" Tenten screamed from overhead. "Get to my father! I need to buy time!" Kagome yelled back before jumping off the tree branch. On the way down, Kagome realized what a bad idea she had.

"Oh crap." She muttered when she landed on her ankle the wrong way. Channeling chakra to the area to numb the pain, Kagome took out some kunai before running towards the approaching Sound Nin. Dashing through some bushes, Kagome quickly shot her kunai at the enemies in the trees before continuing to run.

Kagome smirked when she realized a large number of the Nin had turned around to go after her, but grew fearful when they began to catch up to her. Kagome never stopped running, even though her legs were sore and screaming at her to stop, she knew she needed to buy her father some time to evacuate everyone.

"Run. Run. Run." She mentally chanted, never seeing the low branch. Colliding into it, Kagome fell on her back and slid a couple feet before dazedly looking up at the sky. The ninja with the broken mask/nose stuck his head in her line of view, the curved kunai glinting in the sun.

"Let's see how much little piglets bleed."

Minato yanked his kunai out the dead shinobi's face and turned to survey the scene. They had managed to get everyone evacuated several minutes before the Sound Nin launched their attack, but they still had been unprepared for their numbers.

Damn Orochimaru.

"Hokage-sama!" Minato looked up to see a large version of Kilala land beside him with a crying Hinata and Tenten. "You shouldn't be here! Where's Kagome?" He asked, flinging a shuriken at a Sound Nin trying to stab him with a katana.

"Kagome tried to buy us some time." Tenten sniffled, and Minato's heart skipped a beat.

"No…"

* * *

"_Wake up Kagome._"

The five year old groaned as she sat up from off the floor, clutching her pounding head. She opened her eyes to see pure white all around her. 'Am I in an asylum or something?' Kagome thought, confused.

"_No you're not. Now turn around, there's not much time._"

An armored woman with long flowing black hair and a hole where her heart was stood behind Kagome, a neutral expression on her face as she looked down on the sitting girl. 'Who is this?'

"_I am Midoriko, your ancestor. And I'm the only thing keeping you anchored to the land of the living._"

Kagome's eyes reflected her confusion and Midoriko moved her hand across the air. A shimmering mirror appeared and showed Kagome's tiny body surrounded by blood and several deep gashes dug in her skin. Her eyes widened and the mirror disappeared.

"_Kagome you're dead. And you will remain dead depending on the decision you make._"

'What decision?'

Midoriko extended a translucent hand and jewels shimmered into existence. Onyx, Turquoise, Emerald, Opal, Amber, Diamond and Amethyst all glittered as they seemed to call out for Kagome. The girl closed her eyes as she felt her blood and soul respond, not knowing what to make of this. It was all too sudden, she didn't know what she wanted to do, and she wanted her _tou-san_.

"_Your tou-san will die if you don't go back._"

That got her attention and Kagome reached for the jewels. A translucent but solid hand latched on her wrist and Kagome started trembling from the woman's aura that was starting to leak out. It felt like every fiber in her being was on fire.

"_For every decision we make, there are consequences._" Midoriko's face was unwavering in its stoicism, "_If you choose to go to the afterlife, Konoha will join you. But if you choose to save your village, your life will unravel before your very eyes. And you will be powerless to stop it._"

Midoriko let her hand go and Kagome hesitated for a moment.

"_Are you choosing to die Kagome?_"

Blue eyes hardened and as she touched the jewels, seven people gasped.

"I choose to live!"

* * *

Just as a blade was about to pierce Minato's heart, a blue chakra barrier sprang up around him, breaking the blade into pieces. All the Sound shinobi sprang back as they were thwarted in their attempts to get past the blue dome surrounding all the Konoha Nin, trying to regroup and come up with a plan.

"Who did this?" Minato said aloud, looking at Hiashi who shook his head. No Hyuuga could do a dome so large and no one was spinning around. Thunder boomed and Kagome appeared in front the dome, smoke rising off of her despite the lack of burnt clothing. Minato was torn between relief and terror.

"Kagome, get out of there!" Frantic blue met calm sapphire. "It's okay Tou-san. I'll take care of everything." As Kagome turned back around, Minato caught sight of the numerous jewels around his daughter's neck and his eyes widened in realization.

"Didn't we kill this piglet already?" A Sound Nin remarked and the one with the broken mask grinned savagely. "Oh well. We'll give Konoha a real show then."

Kagome smirked as her glowing pink hand grasped the ruby around her neck.

"I'll give them a show alright."

Red chakra began to flow out in streams from around Kagome's neck, her hair billowing upward as symbols glowed in a circle around her. Fugaku latched onto Minato and held him back after seeing that he was intent on running out the barrier to get her. The chakra streams began to gather, roughly forming a body as the symbols began to glow even more intensely. It looked like she was…

"Hey girl! What are you summoning?" The broken masked shinobi demanded. Kagome raised up off the ground as the symbols disappeared and the red chakra solidified.

"Sound, meet my summon Kyuubi."

The nine tailed fox's roar echoed throughout the forest as it focused its bestial eyes on the trembling Sound platoons. The Konoha shinobi watched in disbelief as several tails shot forward, wiping out dozens of shinobi in a single swipe. Kagome nodded and the beast leapt over her head, intent on killing its prey. The day that Minato dreaded had finally come.

Kagome had unleashed her powers.

* * *

I am never satisfied with my work so please let me know how you like the story! And thank you again to everyone who reviewed! Finally over the hundred review mark! There should probably be one more chapter before the time skip and thats to set up stuff for the Chunin Exams, Wave Arc etc.

Oh, last but not least. The first person who correctly lists which of the nine jewels represents each of the nine tailed bijuu will be the one who chooses what pairing my next story will feature.

So.. review please!

Your reviews channel my imagination,

-Verdant


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Aren't you like the cutest thing ever?"

The Konoha shinobi watched warily as Kagome clung to the Kyuubi's paw, rubbing her face in its fur as she squealed in delight. Their eyes nearly popped out their sockets when Kyuubi let out a loud purr and carefully nuzzled the girl clinging to him. Kagome wiggled around until she was sitting on its paw and scratched the bijuu's orange muzzle.

"You're such a good boy! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Minato started to say something when he hissed in pain. He looked down and saw a white snake darting through the bushes and cursed under his breath. Hopefully, it wasn't poisonous. But when one of Kyuubi's tails started thumping the ground that was when Minato had enough. "Kagome Namikaze!" He yelled with authority, taking a step forward towards the wide eyed girl. He immediately made a strategic retreat after Kyuubi's red eyes narrowed and it growled. Kagome wiped her watery eyes discreetly as she climbed off Kyuubi and to everyone's astonishment; the fox gently licked the girl and began to whine.

"It's okay. I'll make sure you'll be let out again really soon. I'll be fine." Kyuubi didn't look convinced as he let out a final whine before disappearing in a flash of red light and a ruby attached itself back to Kagome's necklace. She sighed and turned to meet her father's furious cerulean orbs and the other shinobi's faces didn't look encouraging. She cringed.

She should've just stayed dead.

"And you were utterly careless! What were you thinking by jumping off Kilala? Do you understand that you could've died Kagome?"

She didn't think now was a good time to mention that she had, in fact, died. Especially in front of Kakashi and Jiraiya who already looked almost as pissed off as her father. Luckily, Naruto had been left at home with several ANBU guards and Tsunade was busy at the hospital tending the wounded. She was having a hard enough time trying not to cry. If both of them were in the office as well, she was sure she'd be a blubbering mess by now.

A knock on the door got everyone's attention and with a huge sigh, Minato sat at his desk and told them to come in. Kagome squeaked in surprise when Kakashi suddenly yanked her onto his lap, his unmovable arms locked around her. Well, there went her escape-out-the-window-while-everyone's-distracted plan.

The Council members, Homura, Koharu and Danzou, as well as the Clan Heads and Sarutobi swept into the room with various expressions on their faces. Greed, anger, fear, apprehension, caution all were directed towards Kagome, caught in Kakashi's vice-like grip. She managed to free her arms and stroked her necklace, partly to reassure the bijuu who were starting to act up due to all the emotions directed towards their mistress, and partly to give her courage.

She was going to need it.

"Kagome, please answer the question again. You're telling us that you can control all nine Tailed Bijuus?" Shibi Aburame asked kindly, although it was hard to decipher since his collar was in the way. Kagome tried not to groan, she really did but she was tired, hungry and her body had gone numb hours ago since Kakashi wouldn't let her go.

"It's not so much control." Her hand resting on her necklace, "I ask them nicely and they do what I ask. If they don't want to do something, then I don't make them. But that's rare because if I wanted ice cream right now and summoned one of them, they'd go get it for me just because I wanted it. By the way, in case you didn't notice, I want some ice cream."

Shibi was glad his collar was up because he, as well as some other Clan Heads, couldn't stop themselves from smiling at the girl's answer. "That power should not be allowed in the hands of a five year old!" Koharu yelled for the fifth time. "Actually, she'll be six in two weeks." Jiraiya piped up. Minato glared at his former sensei who looked at him innocently.

"So what are you suggesting we do? Lock her up like a forbidden scroll?" Sarutobi asked dryly. "Well if that's the only way." Homura trailed off as most of the people in the room glared at him. Kagome touched the topaz stone and cocked her head curiously before looking at the Elder.

"Shukaku-chan says if you lock me up, he's going to eat you first." She said brightly and Homura paled. "Kagome-sama, are you sure you can't remove the necklace?" Tsume, Kiba's mother as well as Head of the Inuzuka clan asked.

She nodded, her eyes blanking for a minute before refocusing. "No one else can touch it or bad stuff will happen to them. I can remove it, but if anyone touches it or I'm threatened, it'll reappear around my neck." She scrunched her face up, "Kyuubi-chan says it's bonded to me and my children who won't abuse its power."

Heads started to work. Their grandchild would be unstoppable. They had to get Kagome to marry into their clan! "With that necklace, Kagome's worth more than a hundred Kages! It's obvious she's too skilled to be an Academy student so-" Minato stood up suddenly, interrupting Danzou.

"My daughter will not be locked up and she will not be turned into a weapon. She will stay in the Academy like her brother. Any other questions?" He seethed, the murderous intent rolling off him in thick waves. Everyone took that as the cue to leave and once everyone had exited the room, Jiraiya spoke.

"Oooo, I was so scared." He mocked, dodging the kunai aimed at his throat. Jiraiya laughed and held up the victory sign. "You missed me!" He gloated, never seeing the desk flying at him.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Kikyo-sensei?" Sakura asked nervously. Her sensei was dressed in what looked like an all-black version of the Sengoku Jidai priestess outfits they read about in one of Iruka-sensei's history lessons. Not to mention the room was completely dark with a few candles lit.

"Of course I am Sakura-chan. After all, you want the power and prestige that comes with being the Hokage's son's girlfriend, and I want the same thing, only with the Hokage. This way we both get what we want." Kikyo smiled, stroking the girl's pink hair. Sakura shook her head.

"But I hate Naruto! He's so annoying!" She whined and let out a sharp yelp when Kikyo yanked on her hair. "You will do as I say Sakura!" She hissed before smirking darkly, "Or should I tell your mommy about you?" Sakura shook her head frantically and Kikyo chuckled. Children were so easy to manipulate.

Seeing a shadow at the only window, Kikyo opened it and her white serpent slipped in, its beady eyes making Sakura shiver. She just wanted to go home now. The serpent slid over to the two bowls laid on the floor. One was already filled and the serpent let the blood it'd taken drip into the empty bowl. Kikyo clapped her hands.

"Minato and Naruto's blood. Excellent my pet. Now for the ceremony." Kikyo dropped to her knees, her serpent coiled around her as she started chanting. Black symbols on the ground around Kikyo and the bowls glowed in the candlelight before rising up. The black written words entered the two bowls and the blood in each seemed to catch on fire. Smoke rose before darting out the window towards its two unsuspecting targets.

"Now what do we do?" Sakura asked and Kikyo smiled, her brown eyes gleaming.

"We say the magic words of course."

* * *

"Uh, Kagome, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Kagome looked at the woman standing beside her father. She looked young, around Minato's age, with long black hair and eerily familiar brown eyes. Kagome realized with jolt, that the woman looked like an older version of Kikyo-sensei.

"This is Kaede. She was a… friend of your mother's. I thought it'd be best if I let you hear her proposal." Minato coughed. Kaede smiled gently at Kagome and beckoned her to come forward. "I've waited a long time to meet you Kagome-chan. You look like your mother." Kaede said, with what seemed like a hint of affection and pride in her voice. Kagome didn't know what to think.

"Kaede has come from Rain country because she's a miko and felt your power when you summoned the Kyuubi." Minato said. Kagome nodded confused and rubbed Kilala in her arms. What was going on?

"I'm here because I wish to train you. You have a lot of power already, and much more that's untapped. I want to make you into a fully trained miko." Kaede said excitedly and Kagome frowned. "So I won't be a ninja anymore?" She asked.

"No, Kaede does have some training as a ninja, not to mention there's a few she's on friendly terms with back at her village who would be willing to teach you some things." Minato smiled encouragingly, but Kagome didn't like the idea.

"I won't see Naruto or any of my friends." She pointed out, and both adults nodded. "We can come back in time for when Naruto graduates and you'll be put into teams." Kaede said and for the life of her, Kagome couldn't realize why she was feeling a burning sensation in her eyes.

"Right now, it's too dangerous for you in Konoha Kagome. That's why I'm sending you away."

That did it.

"Oh so you're sending me away now? Are you going to send Naruto away too?" Kagome cried, "I didn't ask for any of this! I didn't ask for the bijuu or this stupid necklace or anything! I hate you! Did you hear me Tou-san? I hate you!"

Kagome poofed out the room and Minato sat back in his chair, stunned. Kaede placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "I'd think it'd be best for both of you, if I take Kagome with me back to Rain tomorrow." She murmured softly, "It'll be easier on her."

But Minato could only repeat in his mind what his daughter had said.

She hated him.

The next morning, a sullen Kagome stood at the gates with a smiling Kaede who was hugging Minato goodbye. A tearful Naruto hugged his little sister and promised to get stronger while she was gone. "Believe it imouto! And we can spar when you get back too." Naruto said, and Kagome offered him a small smile.

Hinata and Tenten were bawling their eyes out when they hugged Kagome goodbye, making the blue eyed girl promise to write them twice every day and to make sure she came back safe. Jiraiya and Tsunade hugged their niece goodbye, handing her several presents to make her training more enjoyable. Kagome took Kilala from a smiling Kakashi and hugged him as well.

"By the way, I burned your Icha Icha Series this morning." She stated and relished in the look on Kakashi's face. But the one person who wasn't there was her father. Kagome tried to stem the guilt and disappointment growing in her heart by covering it up with anger.

She was a bird that wanted to be free; he was the one who clipped her feathers every time they grew.

So she and Kaede walked out the gates and out their lives, never knowing that when they would return, everything would have changed.

* * *

Kikyo was happy, no she was positively elated as she finished pinning her hair up in a loose bun. The brat was leaving today and best of all, she was sure her curse on Minato had worked. Now, she was on her way to test it.

Kikyo made her eyes looked dark and alluring with a lot of eyeliner and mascara, humming a little tune as she put on dark red lipstick. Smacking her lips at herself in the mirror, Kikyo danced towards her bed where an extremely short and tight fitted kimono lay. It was dark red to match her lips with white hibiscus flowers printed on it.

It had cost her entire paycheck this month to pay for it but she shrugged. Minato would take care of her and buy her dozens more. Putting it on, it left nothing to the imagination and Kikyo smirked at the thought of her soon-to-be lover's face when he saw she was going commando.

Putting on her black high heels, Kikyo held her head up high as she poofed to outside Minato's office. Just as she was going to knock, Minato opened the door, obviously in a rush.

"Where are you going Minato-kun?" She asked innocently and his eye twitched at the honorific but he let it slide. "I have to see Kagome off." He explained and tried to go around her but she firmly pushed him back into his office.

"I need to go." He growled, resisting the urge to shake some sense into the foolish Chunin. "And I need things too." She drawled, a dark red nail scratching her neck slowly, "I need my _koishii_."

Minato's eyes fogged for an instant before clearing up and he shoved past Kikyo, intent on leaving. Kikyo resisted throwing a tantrum and called on the small amount of spiritual energy she had.

"I said I need my _koishii_." She snapped and Minato stopped as his eyes turned foggy and stayed that way this time. He turned around and Kikyo pulled out the chopsticks in her hair, letting her hair fall to her waist. Instantly she was shoved up against the wall and she moaned as Minato planted kisses all over her throat while hiking her legs up around his waist. She'd be sure to tell Sakura that the curse worked. Of course, after she and Minato went a couple rounds.

She always got what she wanted.

* * *

"Eat up Kagome-chan. I've never lost a student and I don't intend to now." Kaede smiled as she handed Kagome a sandwich she had packed. They had stopped for the night and were currently watching the stars. Kilala mewed in contentment and Kagome, who was no longer in a sullen mood, became curious.

"You've had other students?" She asked, munching on her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Kaede's eyes turned sad for a moment before she nodded. "Yes, my two sisters. I was the oldest and was in training ever since I was born to become a miko. I'm not the best but I had more spiritual power than them."

"So what did they do?" Kagome questioned. Kaede sighed, careful about her words.

"My youngest sister was in love with a man even though she was betrothed to a clansman of ours. She moped and cried for so long even though my middle sister and I tried to convince her it was a one sided love. The man my youngest sister fell for was really in love with my middle sister but she cared for the youngest so much, she took her place and married our clansman instead." Kaede' eyes turned hard, "But my youngest sister didn't appreciate the sacrifice our sister did. She grew jealous because the man still loved the middle sister despite being married and turned to the dark arts in order to win his affection. That was when I left Konoha."

Kagome and Kilala's eyes were huge as they ate their popcorn. Kagome opened her mouth to ask a question when a familiar chakra reached her senses. She blushed furiously and Kaede watched amusedly as the girl tried to brush off imaginary lint from her clothes before standing to meet the person.

A dark eyed boy dropped from the trees; a tint of hurt and affection nestled in his orbs. "Ohayo Itachi-kun." Kagome said, drawing closer to him and squeaked when he pulled her into a hug suddenly. "You left without saying goodbye." He accused and Kagome could only nod, her face turning red.

'Kaede-sensei is right there!' She thought embarrassed. Itachi let her go and quickly kissed her, killing any and all thoughts of him wanting someone else or that she was a bad kisser. When they pulled apart, both children's faces were beet red but Kagome smiled shyly at Itachi. The corners of his lips quirked up and his hands quickly dug in his pocket.

"I got you this." He said gruffly, looking towards the side as he fastened the bracelet on her wrist. It was silver to match her necklace but had an Uchiwa fan charm dangling from it. Itachi dug in his other pocket and pulled out matching earrings as well.

"Itachi-kun, I can't accept all this." Kagome said breathlessly. Itachi shoved them in her hand and stepped back so she wouldn't be able to give them back. "It's a parting gift and so you don't forget me." He said quietly and Kagome smiled softly before kissing his cheek. Kaede inwardly squealed.

"I'd never forget you Itachi-kun."

* * *

Well, last chapter and now the timeskip! I'm looking forward towards writing more stuff when they're older and they can do alot more things that five year olds cant. Anyways, PM me if you have any questions on what happened because I know alot did go on this chapter that was needed for everything else to play out. Also, if you've been paying attention I'm sure you know who Kaede's younger sisters are and who Kagome is to her.

Congratulations to InuKag 19, she got the most jewels correctly listed out of the only two people who tried. So she picked the GaaraxKagome fic for my next project which I'll probably post a chapter of soon, just to see how people like it.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I think it was around thirty reviews for my last chapter! Thanks again and love you guys!

Your reviews channel my imagination

-Verdant


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**One year before Kagome's return**

The raven haired woman stretched lazily across the bed, her arms rubbing the vacant warm spot her lover should have been in. An annoyed look crossed her face-it was three in the morning! - before she untangled herself from the sheets and put on her red silk yukata. Once the tie was secured, she stomped through the halls toward the study where he surely was. Not once did she remember that there were other people asleep in the house. The blond shinobi heard the noise and rubbed his temples tiredly.

"Mina-kun, why aren't you in bed?"

He honestly had no idea why he put up with her sometimes.

"I need to go over these financial reports for the estate. We've been spending too much Kikyo." Minato accused and Kikyo scrunched her face up in distaste as she came around his desk.

"But I need you." She said huskily but it came out more as a whine as her pale hands tried to find an opening in Minato's robes. He grabbed her wrist firmly.

"I'll come back to bed as soon as these reports are done." He said slowly, his patience running thin, "It'd go faster if you helped."

Kikyo sighed dramatically before draping herself across his lap and he handed her a paper. "Here, I need you to assign where the money coming into the household should be used. That shouldn't be too hard." Minato reasoned. Kikyo nodded and got to work.

Five minutes of blissful silence later, Kikyo handed him the paper back and smiled at him brightly. Minato's eye began to twitch.

"Kikyo, 950,000 yen of the 1,000,000 yen I earn every month cannot be used for your personal shopping habits!"

* * *

**Ten Months before Kagome's return**

The young girl stood in the middle of the clearing, a white blindfold across her eyes. It was unnaturally silent in the forest which was setting off her shinobi instincts that something was about to happen. The silver bow that rested securely in her hand gleamed brilliantly in the glare of the sun before the girl tensed.

Immediately she leaned backwards and launched an arrow into the tree above her. Kaede's naginata split in the projectile cleanly in two and she sent her own barrage of poison tipped shuriken at her young pupil.

The girl immediately twisted to the side and propelled herself away from Kaede with a couple flips before sending another arrow at her. Kaede dodged it and a look of surprise etched itself on her face when a kunai lodged itself in her stomach. She smirked.

"You're getting better Kagome. However, you still have room for improvement."

Kaede dissolved into a puddle of water and Kagome heard a "Katon: Hoenka!"

The Diamond on Kagome's necklace glowed as she threw up her hand.

"Kabutomushi!"

The Seven Tailed Horned Beetle materialized instantaneously and formed an armored cocoon with its body around its mistress just as the meteor-like blasts of fire hit them. Once the fire stopped, Kabutomushi unwrapped itself from Kagome who picked up the fallen blindfold sheepishly.

Kaede stood a ways away from her, shaking her head lightly as Kagome gently scratched the blue head of the beetle as its insect wings fluttered in enjoyment.

The Miko could hardly believe it has been a little over five years since Kagome had left Konoha.

* * *

**Nine Months before Kagome's return**

"Itachi, the Clan Elders have come to a decision."

The sixteen year old regarded the stern figure of his father with sharp and slightly feral eyes. It took the Clan Head everything within him not to flinch, shudder, or show any other forms of weakness in the presence of his unpredictable eldest son. Itachi had made ANBU at age twelve and the pristine white cloak hanging in his closet indicated his undeniable position as ANBU Captain reached at age thirteen.

Fugaku was torn. On one hand, he couldn't be even prouder. During missions, Itachi was flawless. The epitome of the perfect shinobi, nothing could surprise him and no one could defeat him. Itachi was leading the Uchiha Clan into a new age.

On the other hand, Itachi absolutely terrified his father. The boy seemed like he had no soul except around his brother Sasuke and rare times his own mother, Mikoto. Either he trained all day or stayed locked away in his room. No longer did he attend the Clan meetings that the Uchiha heir was required to go to.

"The Clan Elders have decided that since your birthday is in a couple months, it's high time to find you a wife. Therefore when you become seventeen, you will be wedded to Ikeike, your second cousin, twice removed."

"I refuse." Itachi turned back to look out the window, ignoring his father's reddening face.

"Ikeike will be your wife. She's also developed her Sharingan to the second tomoe, insuring that your children's Sharingans will be all the more powerful."

"She's only twelve."

"Four years is not a big difference Itachi, be reasonable. Even as we speak, she's voluntarily dropping out the Academy in order to learn the proper etiquette to become the next Uchiha Matriarch. Ikeike is a worthy woman to grace your bed and your side."

Itachi looked at his father over his shoulder, his eyes slowly bleeding red and a slow smirk growing on his face. Fugaku's face paled at the words that came out his eldest son's mouth.

"Just like Okaa-san graces your side while Kikyo-san graces your bed?"

* * *

**Seven Months before Kagome's** **return**

Pale jade eyes glared at the figure sitting in the Kazekage's chair. This _thing_ was not his father.

Slightly psychotic brown eyes stared at the young boy with the gourd strapped on his back, a gleam hidden deep in their depths. Gaara narrowed his eyes. He knew damn well that this thing impersonating his father had better not be checking him out!

"Gaara-kun." Another mistake. His father never called him by his name, "Can you come pick up this pen I dropped?"

Gaara counted to ten like Kagome had suggested he do in one of her numerous letters when he had mentioned his "small" anger problems, and walked toward the side of the huge oak desk.

His "father" swiveled in his chair towards him and watched him hungrily as he quickly got the pen off the floor and set it on the desk stiffly. Gaara's eye twitched. It seemed like someone was going to get raped but it sure as hell wasn't going to be him!

"Is that all?" He asked, hoping that he could leave before he was even more mentally scarred. "You have a mission in Grass country for a week. You leave tomorrow but I'd prefer in you left now so I can see you again sooner."

Gaara looked slightly green as he took the scroll and turned to walk out the room. The sound of a pen hitting the ground made him freeze.

"Oops. I think I dropped my pen again Gaara-kun."

* * *

**Five Months before Kagome's return**

"Hey, have you seen Naruto-kun lately?"

Tenten shrugged at Hinata's question. Hinata had gotten over her mild infatuation with the Namikaze and instead had her sights on the quiet and mysterious Aburame Shino. Tenten couldn't see how that was working out but judging by how happy Hinata seemed and the faint pink blush on Shino's cheeks whenever they talked, it was working out well.

In a couple minutes the fall semester's final exam of the Kunoichi Course would begin before the Academy let out for two weeks of vacation while its stressed teachers prepared for the winter semester.

"Can't say I've been hanging around with him lately. You know all he does is spend time with 'Princess' Sakura and her stuck up pig of a friend Ino."

Hinata bit her lip. Naruto and Sakura had been going out ever since Kagome left six years ago, which was strange because Naruto knew just how much his twin hated Sakura.

Even worse, Sakura and Ino made Naruto do demeaning and humiliating things but he acted like what they made him do was normal. Even more worse, Sakura and Ino were Kikyo-sensei's class pets as well as her spies. She and Tenten had to be careful of what they said because it was sure to be reported back to Kikyo who would punish them or give them a detention.

Even more worse than that, Kikyo was the Hokage's 'bed warmer', as her father had put it, and as such, everyone was too afraid to say anything negative to her. Kikyo had Konoha by its horns and she loved every bit.

The door opened and a guilty looking Sakura shuffled in along with a cackling Ino. Kikyo looked at them with a raised brow as she paused filing her nails. Ino stepped forward but Sakura yanked her back.

"Ino, come on! This isn't funny now, nor was it funny any of the past hundred times! This needs to stop now!" Sakura hissed, her green eyes flashing nervously in Tenten and Hinata's direction. Tenten perked up. It seemed like Sakura was asking for…help?

Ino smirked and jerked her arm free of Sakura's grasp. "Come on; don't be a chicken or do we need to have a group session again?" At the mention of a group session, Sakura paled and stepped back. Ino smirked victoriously and flipped her shiny blond hair over her shoulder.

Hinata scowled. She was even more stuck up than Sakura.

"Attention class! We have a new student today!" Ino announced loudly and snapped her fingers. Tenten and Hinata gasped. In came Naruto wearing a bright orange sundress, red lipstick and hair bows in his hair. Hoop earrings dangled from his ears and he tripped in his too-big orange heels.

"Hi, I'm Naruko!" Hinata fainted at the high squeaky voice that came out of Naruto's mouth and Tenten could only watch in horror.

When was Kagome coming back?

* * *

**Four Months before Kagome's return**

"Kagome! You have a letter from Hinata and Tenten!"

Kaede watched as Kagome came dashing down the hall into the small kitchen where she was cooking dinner. Her eyes twinkled at she reached for the letter but Kaede held the small envelope out of her niece's reach, making fun of the girl's short stature.

"Give me it Kaede-sensei!" Kagome laughed, jumping up for the letter. Kaede kept the envelope for a few more moments before finally giving it to Kagome and turning back to her stove. The now twelve year old stuck her tongue out at her aunt's back and sat down at the table, eager for news from Konoha.

"What does the letter say?" Kaede asked, stirring the rice. A shiver went down her back and Kaede turned around to see Kagome had her head bent so that her bangs obscured her eyes. Kaede couldn't shake the bad feeling she was having and saw that the jewels around her niece's neck were giving off a sinister glow in response to her emotions.

"Hinata said that Kikyo-sensei has unofficially taken over the village and Sakura has been humiliating my Nii-san." She hissed. Kaede swallowed thickly when she noticed Kagome's nails were digging into the table and her voice was taking on an animalistic tone.

Her hand slowly drifted down towards the sutras she always kept at her side.

Kagome could see in her mind's eye the dresses Sakura and Ino dressed her twin brother in, how Ino made Naruto into her own personal foot stool during class, all the money her brother spent getting them whatever their greedy and dark hearts wanted just as Hinata described in her letter. She could see everything and it made her sick.

Her emotions were highly volatile and she could feel the tailed beasts reacting. They were whispering how they would rip Sakura and Ino apart, that they would be begging for mercy when they were done with them, the torture and pain her own hands would inflict. A bloodthirsty grin grew on her face until a sudden shock went through her system.

The voices of the tailed beasts ceased and Kagome looked up in bewilderment as a sutra fell off her forehead and landed harmlessly on the table. Kaede stood by her side, frowning at the dazed girl.

"I'm okay Kaede-sensei but I think it'd be best if I went for a walk." Kagome left before Kaede could stop her and took to the trees with a chakra laden step.

She would have a nasty surprise waiting for Sakura and Ino when she got back.

* * *

**Two Months before Kagome's return**

"It's an honor to dine with you Uchiha-sama."

Itachi looked at his fiancée boredly as she bowed deeply to him and his family. She stood up and her straight black hair brushed the tops of her shoulders. Her skin was pale white with a slender face that had no baby fat to it. Instead of bottomless onyx like most Uchihas, Ikeike's eyes were a cloudy gray. When she moved to follow the family into the dining room and sat on the tatami mat closest to Itachi, Mikoto complimented her on her grace and poise.

Fugaku smirked at Itachi as Ikeike demurely poured the tea for everyone and quietly sipped on her own cup. Dinner was quiet with small talk between Mikoto and her future daughter in law. Sasuke and Itachi exchanged bored looks, for once they agreed upon something.

"You must excuse me. I have some business to take care of." Mikoto looked at her husband sharply. "There's been nothing to do with the Clan lately." Mikoto said and Fugaku glared at her.

"Mind your place Mikoto." With that he left the room, oblivious to the heated glares his sons sent to his back. Mikoto bit her lip before excusing herself and Itachi knew she was going after his father.

"Sasuke." Said boy nodded and left to make sure his mother would be okay, leaving Itachi and Ikeike alone. She placed her hand on his thigh and he forced himself not to stab it with a kunai.

"Is there anything I can do for you Itachi-kun?" Such an innocent question but there was no mistaking what the girl meant with her fluttering eyelashes and closing proximity to his face. "Yes," Her eyes lit up, "You can stop addressing me so familiarly."

Gray eyes twitched. "I'm your wife Itachi-kun."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Ikeike scoffed. "The Elders have already decided. We're already married as far as everyone's concerned. All we need to do is consummate it." Ikeike smiled, "Which we can rectify now."

She tried to touch him again and Itachi pinned her with a crimson stare. Ikeike whimpered in fear as his Sharingan whirled around.

"If you ever touch me again, I will break your hand."

* * *

**One Month before Kagome's return**

Kikyo sighed impatiently as she waited for her turn to see Tsunade for her appointment. Thin purple heels tapped the floor, unnerving the other women in the waiting room but they knew better than to say anything.

It wasn't because she was particularly powerful; it was because of her unnatural influence over the Hokage. As far as he was concerned, if Kikyo said the sky was green, it was green. Whatever Kikyo wanted, she got, no questions asked. And everyone knew it was better to roll over than be defiant.

"Senju-san, Tsunade-sama will see you now." Kikyo got off and swept out the room with her head held high. She just knew today was the day.

"Let me guess." Tsunade said as Kikyo sat down in the chair, "You want me to run the tests again?"

"Yes. I'm beyond positive this time." The glint in her brown eyes disturbed Tsunade, but she acquiesced and made Kikyo change into a nightgown. She sat on the examining table and Tsunade allowed her chakra to flow to her hands.

Once they began to glow green, Tsunade rested them against Kikyo's stomach, her face set in concentration as she searched around. Tsunade's eyes narrowed and she looked at Kikyo's smug face with suspicion.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant."

* * *

**The Lioness has returned**

"There are the gates." Kaede remarked and Kagome gripped her staff tightly. It had been six years since she left. She was almost six at the time, now she was twelve. A lot had changed.

Kilala growled as she flew towards the village and Kagome rubbed her black fur. Even Kilala could sense that something was different about their home, something that put both of them on edge.

Kagome closed her eyes and rubbed the Uchiha fan on her bracelet. Hopefully she would be ready for the challenges ahead because something told her everything was about to hit the fan.

**Let the Games Begin**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Kaede was, quite honestly, worried.

Kagome was walking right next to her, her metallic Bo staff glinting in the sun from its place on her back. Her sapphire eyes were clouded over, and Kaede swore she could see a hint of fang pointing out from under Kagome's upper lip.

While Kagome had always been an agile brat that was quick on her toes, it was only recently that she had started to take on some of the characteristics of the demons she controlled. Her temper for one thing, had definitely gotten worse, especially after being trained by the foul mouthed, lecherous, and violent Rain shinobi near her home.

Kagome's nose was twitching and Kaede prayed to whatever Kami was listening as they entered the Hokage Tower that they did not run into Sakura or Ino or else she didn't know if she could stop Kagome in time to save them.

A masculine voice said for them to come in and Kagome's face suddenly brightened in recognition. She pushed the doors open and dashed towards the blond standing next to her father by his desk. "Naruto-nii!" She cried, glomping her blue eyed brother.

He had ditched the bright orange jumpsuit and was wearing a dark green shirt and black vest with black pants and the standard shinobi footwear only in black. His forever unruly hair had been slicked back and his hitai-ate was tied around his arm instead of his forehead. Her brother looked…different.

"Please release me Kagome-san."

The raven haired girl stiffened and slowly drew back. Confused and slightly hurt sapphire met steady cerulean. "But, it's me. Your sister, Kagome." She furrowed her brow. "I know who you are Kagome. Now, please release me. My girlfriend doesn't like it when other girls touch me."

Suddenly, Kagome became aware of the room's other occupants and got off Naruto. Minato looked at her with slightly amused eyes but that wasn't what caught her eye. It was the three females sitting on the couch that made her eyes darken and an unheard growl rumble in her throat. Kaede groaned and cursed the Kami who had disregarded her wishes.

Kikyo sat in the middle draped in a short purple silk cheongsam with diamonds dripping from her head to her red toes and a cruel smirk painted on her face.

Ino sat to her right, her blue eyes glittering haughtily and she was dressed in what looked like purple bandages in Kagome's opinion. Sakura sat to Kikyo's left dressed in a red dress with her clan symbol on her back. The pink haired girl didn't dare meet Kagome's eyes. Neither did anybody notice the frosty glares between Kaede and Kikyo.

"Hello to you too Musume. I take it your training trip was successful?" Minato asked, shuffling papers around. Kaede stepped forward when she saw that Kagome wasn't going to answer and bowed slightly.

"Yes, Kagome-chan's training was more than successful. I can say with confidence that she is at least Chunin level if not Jounin level."

Ino snorted and Kagome sent her a dark look. "She doesn't even look like she knows how to hold a kunai let alone be at a Chunin level."

Kagome's lips curled. "Want to test me, Pig?" Ino bristled at the insult and Kikyo sighed. "_Koishii_, I don't think Kagome needs more training instead she needs to train on her manners."

Minato sent the wide eyed Kagome a sharp look. "Mind your tongue Kagome. You will not disrespect your mother's apprentice like that."

"Mother?" Both Kagome and Kaede were shell shocked. Last time they knew, Minato hated the very ground Kikyo walked on! With a smug Cheshire grin, Kikyo rose from the couch gracefully and settled herself comfortably in Minato's lap. He wrapped his tan arms around her and Kikyo pressed her red lips to his.

Kagome, Kaede, and even Kilala looked visibly sick while Naruto and Ino looked at the scene with adoration. No one noticed Sakura's face flare with guilt and shame. Kikyo licked her lips and turned to Kagome. "That's right, you must not have heard about us." Kikyo held out her hand to show off her twelve carat red diamond ring.

"We're engaged!" She said happily. Kagome's heart sunk and Kilala mewed in concern. "But Mina-kun, we should test Kagome to see what level she is. If she's as good as Kaede says, then maybe she can skip being on a Genin team and go straight to solo work."

Minato shook his head. "No matter the results, Kagome will be placed on a Genin team. She needs to learn teamwork, especially since she didn't go to the Academy. Her jounin teacher can worry about how strong she is."

Kikyo frowned but Minato wasn't changing his decision. "I'll be staying here in Konoha for a bit Minato. Just until Kagome gets settled in at least." Minato smiled, making Kikyo's frown even more pronounced. "Good! You can stay at the Estate with us."

Now Kikyo was scowling completely.

Kaede thanked him for his hospitality and ushered a frozen Kagome out the Hokage Tower. She put up a small genjutsu and pulled Kagome into her arms just as the girl burst into sobs. "What did those monsters do to my Tou-san and Nii-san?" She cried and Kaede just cradled her in her arms while her white haori caught Kagome's tears. Kilala nuzzled Kagome's arms in sadness.

"I don't know Kagome. I don't know."

By the time Kagome had calmed down, it was early afternoon and almost time for the Academy to let out. Promising not to overexert herself if she decided to go train, Kagome leapt to the rooftops with a small burst of chakra while Kaede went to the library to see if she could discover what her foolish sister had done to Minato and Naruto.

'Damn you Imouto. Why did you turn out to be so selfish?' Kaede thought sadly

* * *

Hinata and Tenten let out a whoop as the bell rang to signal the end of the day. It was also the last day of classes before the Graduation Test tomorrow when, if they passed, they would officially be Konoha shinobi. Both were confident that they would pass; the only thing they were worried about was if Kagome would be home in time to take the test with them.

Both girls entered the Academy courtyard ready to go home when a dark haired figure dropped down in front of them. Hinata instantly went into a Gentle Fist defensive position while Tenten had two kunai ready for an attack.

The figure raised its head and laughed when they were suddenly jumped on. "Kagome!"

"Nice to see you guys too even though your initial greetings leave much to be desired." The raven haired girl smirked before they all got off the ground. Kagome had changed her outfit to black bicycle shorts under a black skirt that ended mid-thigh with slits on the sides for mobility and had white bandages that came down to the tops of her knees. Her shirt was short sleeved and dark blue with fishnet arm warmers and black fingerless gloves. She also had a white sash wrapped around her waist so she could keep her Bo staff attached to her person without it hindering her hands.

"You look like a real kunoichi Kagome-chan." Hinata said admiringly and Tenten nodded her approval. Much like her brother, Kagome rubbed her head sheepishly before pulling her best friends into a hug.

"I missed you guys so much." She whispered softly and they voiced their own sentiments as well. Kagome cracked one eye open, ready to let them go when her gaze connected with the raven haired Uchiha across the courtyard staring at her.

Sasuke Uchiha looked at the girl that had humiliated him in front of his father with a mixture of amusement and admiration. His black eyes were drawn to her toned legs and as Kagome turned her back to him and left the grounds with Hinata and Tenten, he couldn't help the fleeting thought that she had filled out nicely during the time she was gone. He could sense that she had grown much stronger than before as well.

Sasuke smirked and started on his way back to the Compound. No wonder his Aniki was so drawn to the Hokage's daughter. Hopefully, now that she was back, she'd be able to kick some sense back into her family, possibly kill Kikyo and his annoying, bratty future sister-in-law Ikeike and make Itachi happy again.

* * *

As Sasuke slid the shoji door closed, his mouth immediately watered at the smell of the delicious rice balls his mother was making for an afterschool snack. His last afterschool snack.

Kicking off his shoes and setting them neatly in the foyer, Sasuke walked towards the kitchen where he was hoping to steal a rice ball or two undetected.

"Don't even think about it Sasu-chan." Mikoto's amused voice drifted from the kitchen, "Go wash up and tell Ita-chan that he should come and eat something as well."

Sasuke quietly grumbled under his breath before walking loudly, more like stomping, to the bathroom where he quickly washed his hands and walked down the hall to Itachi's room. Knowing that Itachi already knew who it was standing outside his room, Sasuke entered unannounced only to see his Aniki slowly sharpening a kunai while staring at a picture of a smiling Kagome.

"I don't remember you ever taking a picture of Kagome." Sasuke commented and Itachi smirked.

"Ne, Otouto, I merely 'borrowed' it from her home for the time being." Sasuke snorted.

"Come on Ita-chan." He said mockingly, "Okaa-san says its snack time." Itachi raised an eyebrow as he uncurled himself gracefully from off the bed. Sasuke eyed him enviously. Show off.

"Aren't you a little too old for snack time Sasu-chan?" Itachi said innocently, making sure to poke his younger brother in the forehead as he passed by. Sasuke rubbed the small red dot and resisted the urge to throw whatever was closest to him at the back of his Aniki's head.

He was going to be an official Genin in two days' time! He was practically an adult!

Almost as if Itachi had read Sasuke's mind, he looked over his shoulder and said, "You'll always be my little brother Sasuke," before continuing to the dining room. Sasuke's face broke out into a small smile and he was so caught up in the cuteness of that statement that he didn't sense Itachi stick his leg out as he tried to get to his seat.

"Sasuke! Why are you on the ground?" Mikoto asked worried, and Sasuke waved to show he was alright, glaring at his brother who was looking back at him innocently. As their mother went back into the kitchen to get the rice balls, Sasuke kicked his brother viciously under the table.

"What happened to you being on your moody im-slowly-going-insane-and-im-going-to-kill-anyone-who-pisses-me-off PMSing?" Sasuke whispered harshly. Itachi smirked. "It's no fun to be on potential serial killer mood all the time. But I can start my clan killing spree with you first."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If you do that, I'll lock you in your bedroom with Ikeike, your future wife."

Sasuke looked smug when he saw Itachi's nails dig into the table. "If you do that," Itachi stated coldly, "I will release your fan girls on you."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Sasuke's slightly hurt look morphed into pure viciousness.

"I'll rip up your picture of Kagome, you pedophile."

Itachi's cold stare turned into a frigid glare. Sasuke shivered.

"If you do that, I guaranteed-Snack time!" Mikoto interrupted, placing the tray of rice balls on the table. Itachi sent him a glare that promised that things weren't over. Sasuke sent his own that said something along the lines of 'Bring it on Ice Prick'.

Taking a break from his mental clash with his younger sibling, Itachi reached for a rice ball and inadvertently glanced at his elegant mother who was calmly sipping her tea. When she put her china down, Itachi's sharp eyes narrowed in on the dark marks on her pale neck that were shaped like fingers.

Sasuke noticed his brother's pointed look and looked at their mother as well. His on eyes saw the faint shadow of a bruise skillfully hidden under makeup around Mikoto's eye. Both sons gritted their teeth and Itachi started to say something when Fugaku strode into the room, a satisfied smirk on his face as he took his place at the head of the table.

Itachi and Sasuke hid their faces of disgust when they smelled the musty scent and obnoxious perfume that signaled that Fugaku had just come from a late afternoon romp with Kikyo. Mikoto's eyes narrowed and she stared at the contents of her cup with a look of anger and embarrassment.

"Itachi, Ikeike tells me you seem less than satisfied with her." Fugaku stated, glancing at his eldest son. Sasuke silently munched on his specially made tomato flavored rice ball in anticipation for the showdown about to happen.

"Hai. This is true." Itachi answered, staring back at his father with a bored look. Fugaku frowned. "You will be getting married to her in several months' time. So no matter what you say, she will be your wife."

"What about little Kagome-chan?" Mikoto asked quietly and Fugaku scowled at her. "I was informed from a reliable source that Kagome has already been betrothed to someone else."

"What?"

Everyone looked at Sasuke who turned slightly red from his outburst. Fugaku raised an eyebrow before continuing. "Her step mother said that Minato was in negotiations for a betrothal between Kagome and somebody else."

"Kikyo-san isn't Kagome's step mother, at least not yet." Itachi stated, "And as for this betrothal, I'll believe it when I hear from Kagome's own lips."

Itachi disappeared in a flurry of crow feathers; he had to go find something to do before he committed patricide.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on top of the Hokage Monument, absently rubbing Kilala's head as she gazed at the orange sunset.

"Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage." She sang softly, "don't come out! In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped."

"Who stands right behind you now?" A dark, possessive and utterly male voice whispered in her ear. She jumped up into a defensive position while Kilala fell into a nearby bush with an angry yowl. The cat demon climbed out the vegetation and seeing who it was that frightened her mistress, stuck up her tail and trotted home snootily.

Kagome, on the other hand, couldn't believe her eyes. The small boy from her childhood had grown into the large and powerful man standing before her. His silky black hair flowed slightly with the breeze but his dark eyes were locked onto her startled blues.

"Ita-kun." She whispered breathlessly and his pupils seemed to darken at her breathy version of her nickname for him.

"I need to know something Kagome-chan." He began to slow walk towards her, his aura boxing her in like a predator closing in on his prey. Kagome felt her demons beginning to stir and she had the strangest urge to… _submit_ to the powerful male currently stalking her.

"What is it?" She asked, finding that her knees were beginning to shake. It was suddenly getting hot and her cheeks flushed pink at the thought of her taking her clothes off, or possibly even Itachi's.

His arms pulled her in and Kagome found herself being pressed against a warm and hard chest. Itachi's long willowy digits curled around hers and she felt her mouth quiver when he slowly pressed a lingering kiss to each of her small fingers. This was just like before; things were going too fast for her but she kind of enjoyed the rush.

"Are you betrothed to another?" Itachi's chest rumbled and Kagome shook her head in disbelief.

"I've never heard about anything like that." She said truthfully and Itachi smirked as he twisted the Uchiha bracelet he had given her around her wrist.

"Good. I've missed you Kagome."

"I've missed you too… Itachi-kun."

Something she said must have been right because next thing Kagome knew; she was pressed up against a tree with warm lips claiming her own.

* * *

I would like to apologize to everyone for my long time away from this story. School has really been killing me with so many school projects and essays that I couldnt and didnt want to, type up anything for this story because I was so sick and tired of everything I had to do. I dont know when I'm going to find time to write the next chapter but I will make some time. Rest assured, I will not be giving up on this though. It just might take some time for the next chapter to get out.

Secondly, yes I know I was totally evil for this whole chapter. I love doing stuff that keeps you on edge and this cliffy certainly does. I was in the mood for some ItaxKag fluff to cheer myself up, which is why their meeting was so fats. But dotn worry for those who think I'm going at an unrealistic pace for their relationship. It'll all be explained in the next chapter when Itachi and Kagome have their first "talk". If Itachi doesnt rip Kagome's clothes off before hand hehe.

I believe that at the moment, Kagome and the rest of the respective soon to be Genin are twelve and Itachi is almost seventeen. Kagome's kinda young but then again, shes about to become a ninja who can, technially, lay her life down for her village so I feel that she deserves some male attention too! Oh and no, Sasuke doesnt have a crush on Kagome or anything like that!

But thank you again my reviewers, and I hope you havent given up on me!

Your reviews channel my immagination

-Verdant


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Okay, when she had envisioned her first real kiss, Kagome didn't consider the fact that she would nearly get violated against a tree!

Although she had to admit she was beyond happy that Itachi was her first but she didn't have much experience…..okay, any experience at all with these sorts of things and it didn't help that the more sensual demons i.e. Nibi and Kyuubi, were sending her all sorts of images that weren't helping at the moment!

'If you two don't stop,' Kagome thought, angrily reprimanding her demons, 'I swear I'll-oh my Kami, is that his tongue?'

'For once, just enjoy yourself Kagome-chan...' Nibi purred, lounging lazily on a platform in Kagome's mind. 'No wonder every girl would kill for an Uchiha male.'

Kagome had to agree and whimpered when Itachi's firm hands caressed her dangling legs and wrapped them around his waist before pressing against her harder. "Itachi…" Kagome whispered, purple slit eyes peering at him.

"Mine." A dark voice rumbled and Kagome froze at the sight of Itachi's crimson eyes that were without pupils. Nibi suddenly leapt to her feet and a burst of black flames pushed Itachi off of Kagome. Confused blue met possessive red and Kagome knew she was in deep trouble.

'I should have known! Of course Itachi would have tengu blood in him!' Nibi roared. Kagome kept still, her eyes locked on the still figure in front of her. She was soooo screwed if Itachi had awakened his dormant demon blood. This would turn into a battle of instincts if that was the case and she wasn't baring her throat to anyone.

"Itachi. That's enough." She said and he growled. "Mine. Nobody else's." Itachi murmured softly, but his eyes were making her body feel weird. "I am no one's." Kagome stated and Itachi snarled in warning, his elongated canines glistening in the sun's last rays. Black talons dug troughs in the ground and Itachi's eyes were glowing red now as his body tensed up.

Sensing what he was about to do, Nibi yelled in alarm. 'He has awakened his demon blood! Whatever you do, don't let him mark you!'

Kagome yelped as Itachi jumped at her and his teeth snapped together only a centimeter from her fleshy neck. She took out her Bo staff and dodged a swipe of Itachi's claws before bringing it right between his legs.

All the air knocked out Itachi and he fell to the ground with a strangled cry. Kagome sweatdropped and walked closer to make sure he was okay. She didn't mean to hit him _that_ hard.

"Why mate?" Itachi griped, holding his crown jewels. Kagome sucked in a breath. Mate?

"Why do you want me as your mate Itachi?" Kagome questioned. Mates were for life and that was a bond no one could ever possibly break, sometimes even through death.

"Want strong female to bear strong offspring." Itachi answered, his red eyes receding back into black. Disappointed and hurt, Kagome stood up and quickly disappeared in a swirl of smoke. And here she thought that she meant something precious to him.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Kagome looked out from underneath the covers to see Kaede's overly cheerful face. She groaned and rolled back over. Yesterday had been a tiring day and Kaede was making her life oh so much better with her rainbow happiness. Can you sense the sarcasm?

Kaede clucked her tongue disapprovingly-when has she ever raised a lazy gaki-and bent down to pick up the bucket of ice cold water she kept around for times like this. Kagome's scream echoed throughout the mansion followed by Kaede's laughter. Oh how she had missed Konoha.

An hour later, a sullen Kagome was sitting at a desk in the Academy, gently rubbing Kilala in her arms while contemplating ways to get back at her evil sensei. She hated mornings with a passion and she really didn't want to wait to be assigned a team. Plus, she was really hating how her brother Naruto was waiting on Ino like he was her servant or something.

Naruto was massaging Ino's back with stars of adoration in his eyes while Sakura sat right next to them looking uncomfortable. The pink haired girl chanced a look at Kagome, but seeing those vibrant blue eyes turn into frigid ice mad her turn around in her seat quickly.

Kagome chuckled softly. Maybe there was a reason to get up in the morning. The quiet was soon disrupted as soon as Sasuke came into the room and most of the female population screamed and ran towards him.

Hinata and Tenten pushed their way through the crowd towards them with Tenten brandishing a kunai at anyone who got too close. Hinata gave them an apologetic smile before sitting with her friends in the back of the room away from the crazy fangirls. Kagome shook her head before noticing that Sakura wasn't with the other fangirls around Sasuke; instead she was staring out the window in contemplation.

Making sure to file that away for analysis later, Kagome smirked when the brown haired Chunin she had researched- she thought his name meant Dolphin, some type of fish no one knew about- poofed into the room and cracked a ruler on his desk. Everyone was instantly in their seat, even Sasuke who was looking alittle worse for wear.

"Ano, Sasuke-san, you have some lipstick on y-your cheek." Hinata giggled and Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

"Here Sasu, I'll get it." Kagome mocked, licking her thumb and wiping the lipstick print off his pale face. Instantly, the fangirls let loose a snarling killing intent towards the dark haired girl but Kagome narrowed her eyes and the killing intent vanished.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. Hinata's eyes widened. Sasuke chuckled, which made the fangirls pass out. After the Chunin man-whose name meant Dolphin- managed to revive the girls, he started reading the lists of teams and their sensei.

"Team Nine: Tenten, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga."

"Yosh! I will prove myself worthy of my teammates by running around Konoha five hundred times!"

"Er, good luck with that. Team Eight: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga."

"Haha, the quiet freak has bug boy on her team! Wait! No! I'm allergic to bees!"

"Put some ice on that! Anyways: Team Ten: Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara."

"Ehh, what a drag."

"Finally Team Seven. Since the addition of Kagome, there were an uneven number of students this year. Therefore, your team will consist of: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sakura Haruno-"

"We'll be together now Sakura-chan."

"Eheheh, uh yeah Naruto-kun."

"As I was saying before Naruto interrupted me, Sasuke Uchiha and Kagome Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"Great. Now I have a dobe, a bookworm and my future sister-in-law on my team."

"SHUT UP DUCK-BOY!"

This was Konoha's future shinobi and kunoichi. Kami help them all.

* * *

Kagome's eye twitched at the familiar orange novel her 'sensei' was currently reading. Why on earth did she have to get Kakashi? Some of his perviness might rub off on her!

"Well, how about we introduce ourselves starting with the in-love-blondie next to pinky?"

"You already know who I am Kakashi and we've done this before with you. How about you introduce yourself first?"

"How about you do what I say before I Raikiri your smart mouth."

"Point taken. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like Sakura-chan and Ino-chan. I dislike anything that makes them mad or upset. My goal is to make enough money so they don't have to lift a finger for anything. My dream is to marry Sakura-chan and have Ino-chan organize our wedding."

Everyone stared at Naruto who cocked an eyebrow. Sakura wouldn't look up from the ground, her entire face turning red. Sasuke stared in amazement at the boy's stupidity while Kagome looked mildly ill.

"Okay, moving on. You're next Pinky."

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I like to read a lot. I dislike mean people or liars. My goal is to be a decent kunoichi and my dream is that when I wake up, everything will be back to normal."

Kakashi looked at her to elaborate but Sakura shook her head and looked back at the ground.

"Alright Emo."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like tomatoes and training. I dislike anything that comes between me my family. My goal is to surpass my brother and my dream is none of your business."

"Rude much?" Kagome snickered and Sasuke glared at her.

"Alright Kaggy-chan. Your turn."

"Hehehe Kaggy-chan." Smack! "Hey!"

"You asked for it Duck-boy. Anyways, my name is Kagome Uzumaki-Namikaze. Any deviations from this will result in your gruesome death. I like training, animals, Kilala etc. I dislike things that disrupt my family. My goal is to be a great kunoichi and my dream is that everything will go back the way it should."

"Alright, each and every one of you is unique in your own special way."

"Those therapy sessions must really be getting to you old man."

"Nii-san, you are so dead."

"What makes you say that? Hey Kakashi, why are you suddenly doing all those hand signs?"

"RAIKIRI!"

"Naruto-kun! Are you okay?"

"Luckily the dobe has quick reflexes."

"Yeah, but Kakashi still singed his butt as Nii-san was running away."

"Is that why smoke was coming from down there on him?"

"Kami, Naruto-kun your skin is peeling off!"

"Nice job Kakashi. Now we have to take him to the hospital."

"No! I'll do anything!"

"Nope, you singe it; you earn a trip to the hospital."

"Hurry up, I think the dobe is drooling on me."

"Really? Yep, that's drool."

"Great."

* * *

Itachi jumped through the trees, barely rustling even the smallest leaf. His forhead was creased in concentration as his mind analyzed his meeting with Kagome from yesterday. Admittedly, it had not gone the way he had planned. It had been a regular occurrence, if not obsession of his to imagine how his first meeting with Kagome.

When she had first left, he imagined he would get a desperate message stating that she needed his help and he would arrive like a knight in shining armor that swept her off her feet. He snorted. The innocence of a child.

Then, when he had hit puberty and his father had The Talk with him, those innocent daydreams had turned into wet fantasies about the way she would feel and taste. How he would make her moan and scream that she would be his forever.

Itachi licked his lips hungrily at the memories as he stopped at a small pond to relax. He chanced looking at the water and saw to his amazement, that his eyes were no longer a bright sharingan red but a dark crimson color. His canines were now fangs and he flexed the black talons on his hands. He looked like a demon.

That's when Itachi noticed he could hear the sounds of wildlife he had never noticed before as well as the smell of deer several meters ahead of him. Power and adrenaline started being pumped through veins as he tensed. He could see the buck as its instincts warned it of an attack but the buck's throat was slit open before it could register anything.

The fledgling demon licked its talons clean before gorging itself on the fresh kill. After eating its fill, the fledgling looked back in interest as two black wings sprouted from its back. Now that was just from animal blood, it thought. Imagine if it could ingest the blood of a human? Or better yet, the blood of the young miko in the throes of pleasure?

A grin covered in blood stretched across its face as it started back towards the pond. It would be fun corrupting her. Maybe after cleaning up, it could make a surprise visit to see the girl and teach her how to beg? The fledgling bent down to wash its face and stopped upon seeing its reflection. Blood was smeared on its face and teeth, disgusting Itachi inwardly. He scrubbed at his face harshly even after the blood was gone and until his eyes were they're normal black.

"What is wrong with me?" Itachi asked quietly to himself as he set out for home. The images that had flashed through his head, the things he had thought of doing to Kagome, it repelled him. She was so innocent and pure while he was malevolent and dark. He didn't deserve her.

Itachi's nose twitched suddenly as he got closer to home and his eyes narrowed. It smelled like his mother's sweet scent and tears mixed together. His eyes flashed red as he darted into the house like a dark shadow and caught Fugaku's hand before he could hit Mikoto again.

"Itachi! Release me this instant!" Fugaku ordered tersely but Itachi smirked at the hint of fear he could pick up in his voice. So, his father was scared of him? Delectable. Itachi glanced at his mother on the floor and his lips curled in a scowl at the red hand shaped mark on her face and the signs that her left eye would turn black.

"Itachi, please don't. He's still your father. This is between me and him." Mikoto pleaded. Itachi shook his head and applied pressure to Fugaku's wrist, causing the older male to cry out in pain.

"This will be the last time you will ever raise a hand to Okaa-san." Itachi smirked before snapping the joint.

Fugaku's cry echoed throughout the house.

* * *

Okay and I'm back! Sorry it took so long guys but had alot of schoolwork piled onto me the last months of school and since yesterday was the last day of junior year, I have more free time! At least until I have to get started on my summer homework. School sucks.

Anyways, any questions or comments, feel free to PM me or ask in a review. Thanks!

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Is he dead?"

"Shut up Duck-Boy! Don't say that!"

"Well..Naruto-kun did take a Lightning Jutsu to the butt..."

"You are on my list Haruno-san. Refrain from addressing my Nii-san so familiarly."

"Kagome, Naruto hardly interacts with you since you came back. He acts like you guys are only mere acquaintances rather than siblings."

"Don't you think I know that? If it wasn't for-"

Naruto groaned as his sister's voice started to approach hysterical levels. It felt like his behind was on fire and he had a raging headache. The last thing he needed was for his Imouto to start screeching like a banshee when she gets highly upset.

Bleary sky blue eyes opened up and began blinking rapidly in order to adjust to the bright hospital light. Bringing his hands up to rub his temples, Naruto tried to sit up and two sets of hands gently helped him.

"Nii-san you're always getting in trouble."

Despite how horrible he felt, Naruto couldn't help the ecstatic smile that curled his lips. Finally it hit him, his **Imouto** was home.

"Kagome-chan! You're finally home! I missed you so much!" Kagome shrieked as her older brother jumped from the bed and tackled her to the ground, snuggling his face into her stomach. Kagome turned bright red much to Sasuke's amusement as she tried to push her brother off of her.

"Nii-san! You need to lay off the ramen! You're heavy!" Kagome gasped out and looked to Sasuke for help. Taking pity on her, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his hospital gown collar and dragged him off his sister. Kagome curled over and took deep breaths while Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with a huge grin. This caught Sasuke's attention; he hadn't seen that particular gesture from Naruto since the day after Kagome left for training. That was the day Naruto had started trailing after Sakura like a lovesick puppy.

Even Sakura who was sitting in one of the hospital chairs had caught the gesture and Sasuke's sharp eyes had caught the quick flashes of fear and unease that flitted across her features. Sasuke Uchiha may not have been the prodigy of his clan like his older brother Itachi, but he still was a genius in his own right. And right now his genius mind was telling him that Sakura had had something to do with Naruto's strange behavior for the past few years. It was no coincidence that Naruto and the Hokage had started acting different the day after Kagome left. Everyone knew about that witch Kikyo's lustful advances towards their esteemed Hokage over the years and after Kagome left, the Hokage suddenly decided to succumb? Maybe the rumors of Kikyo being a witch weren't too far off from the truth.

"Say Kagome-chan, when'd you get back?" Naruto asked. Kagome looked at her brother confused. He was acting different… he was acting like the brother she had before she had left.

"Naruto," She said slowly, "I've been back. You were in Otou-san's office to greet me."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and stuck his tongue out as he tried to remember. All he got for his trouble was an even more piercing pain that sliced through his skull, enough that he grabbed his head to relieve the pain.

"Kagome-chan, I don't remember that." Naruto said in a voice thick with pain. Both Sasuke and Kagome looked at each other sharply before looking at Naruto with concern. Neither noticed Sakura slipping out the room silently.

"I...I don't remember anything since the day you left."

* * *

Kakashi was sitting in a tree by the Uchiha compound, idly reading the newest Icha Icha Paradise. His unmasked eye lazily took a glance at the position of the sun, figuring it to be about late afternoon, early evening.

"Knowing Naruto and how fast he heals, he'll probably be awake by now." Kakashi smirked while flipping to the next page of his novel, "I suppose I'll finish this last chapter and then bring him a bowl of ramen to make it up to him."

Chuckling at his genin's obsession with ramen, Kakashi shifted to get comfortable and to read on to see if the heroine was going to tell the hero she had been blackmailed by his best friend when a blood curling yell from the Uchiha compound pierced the air. Seeing as the Uchihas loved privacy, their compound was towards the edge of the village and thus no one would've heard the scream if they weren't in the vicinity.

Kakashi stowed his book in his pocket and with a pulse of chakra, he jumped off his branch and headed towards the disturbance. Using his heightened sense of smell, Kakashi sniffed the air and frowned when the metallic scent of blood hit his nose from the Uchiha Main House. Some Uchihas had gathered in a crowd outside but Kakashi paid them no mind as he strode into the house and closed the sliding door behind him.

Although he cared nothing for clan politics, he did know his sensei would be displeased if he allowed outsiders to see what could potentially be a murder scene. Stuffing his hands in his pockets and sliding into his usual slouched pose, Kakashi followed the scent of blood until he entered the living room. Thanks to his training as well as seeing way too much during his years as a shinobi, Kakashi didn't even blink.

A pale and crimson-eyed Itachi was standing over a groaning Fugaku who was clutching his broken wrist. The white bone was sticking out of his skin and a steady trickle of blood was beginning to pool on the floor. Itachi looked at Kakashi with a twisted grin and Kakashi's eyes crinkled.

"Yo." He smiled. Itachi smirked ruefully at the familiar greeting and to Kakashi's inner relief, he had staretd to look less demonic.

"He hit my Okaa-san again." Itachi said by way of an explanation and Kakashi looked over to see a white faced Mikoto who was shaking from hysteria. A red handprint had bloomed on her face and her eye was beginning to turn colors from the punch Fugaku had delivered. Kakashi felt his blood boil and he had to grit his teeth in order not to finish the job Itachi had started. How dare that selfish arrogant prick put his hands on Mikoto! He didn't deserve her even when they were teenagers and-

"Hatake-san?" Mikoto's small timid voice reached his ears and Kakashi forced away his increasingly dark thoughts to focus on the task at hand. First thing was first. He nodded to Itachi who copied the gesture before disappearing outside to deal with his family members.

"Uchiha-san, do you need to go to the hospital?"

* * *

"Uchiha-san, I just don't know what going on." Kagome sighed as she and Sasuke exited the hospital. Naruto still wasn't fully recovered and Tsunade had decided to keep him overnight. Kagome had told her about his memory-loss and Tsunade had promised to look into it. If worst came to worst, she would get a Yamanaka to enter Naruto's mind and see what was wrong. Kagome stroked her necklace, feeling her demons trying to sooth her chaotic thoughts.

Now Sasuke was never one for touching people or being touched but for Kagome he made an exception. Maybe it was because he knew his brother was set on having Kagome so he figured it wouldn't hurt to get close to his future sister-in-law. Maybe it was because despite all their bickering and teasing, Sasuke knew Kagome was a close friend and she would fight at his side.

His slightly cool hand rested on her shoulder and Kagome looked up startled. Sasuke's dark eyes bore into hers and Kagome found herself blushing slightly from his proximity. Sasuke's own cheeks were turning pink as well.

"Listen Kagome, we'll figure out what's wrong with the dobe. Don't worry about it because I promise you, we will get to the bottom of this." Sasuke stated seriously. Kagome could do nothing more but look up at him in surprise and a hint of affection. She could see his fidgeting, his face turning colors and the beads of sweat that were beginning to roll down his neck. Kagome knew how hard it must be for Sasuke to do what he was doing and she knew he wouldn't do it for just anyone. It made her feel..special.

"And another thing," Sasuke's serious look morphed into a playful smirk. "We've known each other for a while. So you can call me Sasuke when you aren't calling me Duck Boy. And I'll call you Kagome…when I'm not calling you Sister-in-Law."

Sasuke immediately took off with a fuming Kagome chasing after him.

Neither saw the Sharingan red eyes glaring at them.

"Hn. Foolish little brother. **Don't touch what isn't yours**."

* * *

I suck and I know it for making you guys wait. *Sigh*

Your reviews channel my imaginaton

-Verdant


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Revelation

Kikyo strutted down the side road in her high heeled boots with her ruby lips twisted in a satisfied smirk. Her manicured hands softly rubbed the slight bulge of her stomach and brown eyes twinkled as they admired the sparkle of the engagement ring on the left hand. Could life get any better?

"Hello imouto."

The frosty tone stopped Kikyo in her tracks and her eyes widened before narrowing at the white and red clad figure ahead of her.

"Kaede_-neechan_. Back from your self-imposed exile?" Kikyo sneered, bristling at the look of disappointment her older sister gave her. How dare Kaede look down on her?! Who was she to judge her actions?!

"I've heard that you've been…. whoring yourself out again Kikyo. But then again I shouldn't be surprised considering you were the whore of our clan so many years ago. I don't know whether to be saddened or amused that it's still true today." Kaede smiled thinly as she gripped her bow tightly.

Nothing would make her happier than to throttle the hell out of Kikyo; she never deserved the sacrifice Kun-Loon had done. She had tried to talk her out of it and persuade her to be with Minato but Kun-Loon had said that family came first. Too bad Kikyo had never cared about family in the first place.

"Did you come all the way here to lecture me _Nee-chan_," Kikyo spat, "You never gave a shit about me when we were younger so don't try to act like you care about me now."

"I always cared about you Kikyo, both me and Kun-Loon. You just never accepted our love. You did what you wanted, without regards to the consequences. You still carry bitterness from all those years ago but it was your own fault."

That set Kikyo off and her lips curled into a snarl. How dare that _bitch_ bring that up again? But Kaede was determined to make Kikyo see her selfishness.

"Your self-destructive behavior is what brought you to the attention of Naraku. He was sure he could break you and he was the only one of our clansmen who was willing to marry you. But Kun-Loon wouldn't hear of you being married off to that abusive sick bastard. So she took your place; sacrificing her hopes, her dreams and her life for you. And what do you do? Sully her sacrifice!" Kaede yelled.

"I didn't ask her to do anything for me! That was her own choice! The bastard was killed by six months later in an ambush and she was set free so it doesn't even matter!"

Kaede strode over in a fury and slapped her sibling harshly. Kikyo spat blood and glared up at her older sister.

"You don't know the hell that bastard put our sister through." Kaede whispered, her eyes clenched shut as she remembered her sister's silent tears and the bruises that seemed to accumulate every time she saw her.

"She sacrificed everything…..because she loved you. And how do you repay her? Bewitching her first love, sleeping with a married man…and now you carry a bastard in your womb."

Kikyo went to say something but Kaede released her aura and silently commanded her to keep silent. It was suffocating and forced Kikyo to her knees with a whimper as Kaede looked down at her with a stony expression. Kikyo wisely bit her tongue and bowed her head, whatever spiritual power she did have was nothing compared to Kaede's.

Kaede smirked in satisfaction at seeing her sister submitting to her. She turned around and walked away slowly, feeling the sun's rays shine on her face. Kun-Loon would receive her vengeance through her daughter and Kaede couldn't wait until that day. Perhaps then she would finally receive forgiveness from her little sister and be at peace.

"You had better pray to the Kami imouto because unlike Kun-Loon, I will not save you."

* * *

"Im indebted to you Hatake-san. Thank you for preventing my son from hurting my husband any more than he already had. I fear for what may have happened if you had not come." Mikoto's tired but harmonious voice was like music to Kakashi's ears. Carrying her to the hospital had been bittersweet.

He had longed and dreamed of holding the breathtaking yet untouchable Uchiha Matriarch in his arms yet it had come at a price. Kakashi's uncovered eye raked over her weary form and saw bruises both old and new on her body. The pale white of the hospital room and bed made her already pale complexion seem even more ghostlike and Kakashi mused that if it wasn't for her hair and eyes she would blend in with the room.

"Think nothing of it. I'm just glad I was on time for once." Kakashi joked, his eye crinkling. Despite her tiredness Mikoto brought her hand up and giggled softly. Even she had heard of Kakashi's infamous lateness to everything. Kakashi swallowed thickly and subtly moved his chair closer to the bed so he could rest his elbows.

"How's teaching a genin team nowadays? I seem to recall a certain someone saying in our younger days that he would be in ANBU for his whole life and never teach a group of brats." Amused and bored, Mikoto gently took his hand and traced the numerous scars on his palm. Kakashi sighed in relaxation. He must have run into some very good karma somewhere.

"They're definitely a group of brats, but I sense potential in them. With some help and guidance they will go far. But there are days I definitely miss ANBU."

Mikoto closed her eyes and thought of days long gone. Days when she was the top kunoichi for seduction and assassination missions, days when the Black Widow was a feared name.

When she and Kakashi would race through the trees of Konoha forest and spar all day and night, neither one wanting to give in. When they competed to see who would reach the coveted spot of ANBU Captain.

But that had been before her betrothal to Fugaku, the Clan's heir. Before she had been forced to give up ANBU and being a kunoichi in order to learn the necessary duties and traditions. Before she had been forced to stop being Mikoto and become the Uchiha Matriarch.

"I miss those days." Mikoto said sadly, a single tear falling down her cheek. Yes she loved her sons and in a way she still loved her husband, but she had been forced to give up so much…

Kakashi gently wiped the tear away and Mikoto locked eyes with him startled. With her large dark doe eyes staring up at him Kakashi was hard pressed not to pull down his mask and capture her lips with his own but he had to gain control over himself.

She was vulnerable right now and she was still married.

"I miss us Mikoto." Kakashi said softly. Hearing her sharp intake of breath he quickly did damage control. "I miss our friendship." He amended. Mikoto felt tears begin to gather behind her eyes. The fact that she had had to give up Kakashi, her dearest friend, had hurt her the most.

"I miss us too Kashi!" Mikoto choked out and Kakashi's hear t soared at her old nickname for him. She threw her arms around his neck and began to sob uncontrollably. She wasn't in the Uchiha compound or out in public where appearances were everything and showing emotion was frowned upon. She was with her old friend and damn it had she missed him.

"I missed you too Miko." Mikoto sobbed harder at her old nickname and Kakashi awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. This would look really bad if someone walked in and he was sending prayers to the Kamis above that they would extend his good luck for a bit longer.

At the feel of Mikoto's soft curves which had been hidden under her plain and simple kimonos, he almost swooned. Had Mikoto always been this soft?

'Thank you Kami-sama for curves!'

"Kashi can you move your weapon pouch? It's poking me in the stomach."

* * *

Sakura bit her lip for the umpteenth time and nervously wrung her hands. She had hid herself in a deserted hallway of the hospital to contemplate what she was about to do. Tears leaked down her eyes and she repeatedly banged her head against the wall. She didn't want to tell, but it was the right thing to do. And she was so tired of doing the wrong thing.

It was what got her involved with this in the first place.

Finally after what seemed like forever, she drag herself up and wiped her eyes as best she could. She knew she looked horrible but it didn't matter. Sakura made her way down the halls and corridors before she finally knocked on Naruto's door.

Inside were her teammates and they obviously weren't happy with her presence and seeing that normally carefree Naruto was glaring at her furiously, she assumed that his twin had told him what all had happened.

"I have something to tell you guys." Sakura said quietly looking down at the floor. Naruto and Kagome almost launched into a tirade but Sasuke held up his hand and gave them looks. He glanced back at Sakura and noticed her puffy eyes and blotchy complexion. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks and was on the verge of collapsing.

"She deserves a chance to speak." Sasuke said and motioned for Sakura to sit by him. She did and seemed to crumple in on herself as she began to speak.

"I didn't... have a great childhood growing up. My dad was a merchant but business had been bad for a few years so he wasn't bringing in a lot of money. Whatever money he did bring in went to drinking." Sakura hiccupped, "My mom was a civilian who dreamed of becoming a shinobi but she knew she didn't have the abilities necessary. So she passed that dream onto me. My father detested shinobis and so he hated me and my mom."

_Little Sakura hid in her bedroom closet and hug her knees tightly to her chest. Her father had come home from the dive bar in one of his moods and her mother had quickly told her to go to her room as she tried to deal with him. She winced and cried silently as she heard her mother yelps and the sound of her father repeatedly hitting her. Suddenly the closet door opened and Sakura was pulled out screaming by her hair._

Sakura shuddered at the memories but she continued on. She had to tell them the truth and hopefully, they would forgive her.

"Since my dad wasnt bringing home any money, my mom had to work several jobs to pay the bills and put me through the Academy. I told her I would drop out and go to the regular civilian school in order to take some of the burden off her shoulders. She wouldn't hear of it."

_Sakura was sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework when the front door slammed shut and Kizashi stumbled into the room. Her eyes widened and she began to shake; Mebuki wouldn't be home for hours. She was all on her own. _

"_Sakura get me water." Kizashi ordered, plopping down at the table. Sakura quickly got a cup but due to her nervousness she dropped it. Glass shattered all over the floor and Kizashi rose with a murderous look in his eyes. Sakura tried to run but she was grabbed by her throat and slammed against the wall. She choked and coughed and scratched at the meaty hand around her throat but to no avail. Flailing about Sakura felt her hand clench around one of her mother's sharp cake spatulas and with speed she didn't know she had, she sliced his hand. He dropped her and Sakura clambered for traction. _

_Kizashi cuffed her and she fell headfirst into a lower cabinet. Seeing him coming for her, Sakura panicked and did the first thing that came to mind. Whipping her wrist like she had been taught, the cake spatula was lodged into Kizashi's throat. He spat blood and some other unintelligible words before he fell to the ground dead._

_Sakura looked at the dead body and felt her numb. How was she going to explain this to her mother? Despite what Kizashi had done, Mebuki had always told her to respect her father and not to retaliate against anything he did. She had killed her father._

_A knock at the window brought her out her thoughts and Sakura turned to see grinning brown eyes staring at her. How long had Kikyo-sensei been standing there? Had she seen what had happened?_

"_I'll take care of everything Saku-chan" Kikyo cooed through the glass._

"And so I made a deal with the devil." Sakura finished as tears streamed down her eyes. She looked at her teammates but more specifically Kagome and Naruto.

"Please I'm so sorry. I didn't want to go along with what she said, but I was young and I was so scared. Please I'm telling the truth." Sakura pleaded.

"I don't know what to say." Naruto finally said. Tearful green meet conflicted blue.

"Please Kagome. Will you forgive me?"

* * *

*Hides from angry fans*

First semester freshman in college. Have mercy please.

Your reviews channel my imagination,

- Verdant


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

'Well… this is awkward.' Kagome mused.

The four genin members of Team Seven were sitting next to each other at Ichiraku's for lunch and the atmosphere was somewhat tense. Naruto was sitting on Kagome's left side slurping his eighth bowl of noodles vigorously since he had been forbidden from the food stall since Kagome's departure. Sakura was quietly eating her own food on Kagome's right side. She had still been slightly subdued since the hospital yesterday even though Kagome had grudgingly forgiven her.

Sakura knew she had to do a lot to prove her teammates that she could be trusted.

Sitting next to Sakura was Sasuke who would occasionally give the pink haired girl encouraging looks. He was the one who proposed that they all get lunch together a few times a week. Kagome had raised an eyebrow at his suggestion and he had flushed before arguing it would help build their bonds.

If there was no trust between the team then any missions they were sent on would be a disaster.

"S-so Namikaze-san," Sakura had decided to call Kagome by her last name as a sign of respect and to acknowledge that she knew they were on shaky ground still, "how was training in Amegakure?"

Naruto slightly glared at Sakura who shrank back causing Sasuke to glare at him. Kagome tried to offer her a smile which probably looked more like a grimace judging by the glare Sasuke sent her.

"I didn't actually train in Amegakure. Kaede-sama lives in a small shrine on the outskirts of the city. But it was really wet all the time. More often than not I trained in the mud." Kagome replied, slurping up a particularly large mass of noodles and wiped her mouth daintily with a white handkerchief she kept in her pocket.

Suddenly all the hairs on Kagome's body stood upright and her wide dark eyes whirled around to scan the street behind her. Villagers bustled along doing their normal everyday tasks and her sharp eyes would catch the various dark shadows that crossed the rooftops. Still, she couldn't shake the ominous feeling that she was being watched.

Her heart was pulsing quickly and Kagome's instincts were screaming that she was being hunted. Her rollercoaster feelings were enough to stir the tailed beasts and they all hissed, confirming to Kagome that something was out there even though she couldn't see it.

Ignoring her teammates' worried questions, Kagome touched her necklace. 'Who is it?' She asked worriedly.

'The Uchiha spawn.' Kurama growled in agitation. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. 'He's been following you for a while but it seems he wants you to know he's watching you now.'

'He wants me to know I'm being hunted.' Kagome concluded, 'It's part of his game to claim me.'

'Let me out to deal with it Kagome-chan.' Shukaku crooned, the faintest glimpse of madness lurking in his gold and black eyes. Slightly amused, Kagome mentally shook her head.

'I don't want him dead, but this needs to end.' Kagome growled. For perhaps the first time, Isobu the Three Tails spoke up shyly.

'I might have a solution Kagome-dono.'

Naruto was just about to shake his younger sister when she suddenly seemed to awake from whatever trance she was in and she smiled mischievously. Naruto immediately scooted his chair away from her. Whenever she got that look on her face, it didn't bode well for others.

"I have something to do. I will see you guys tomorrow at training ground three at ten sharp." Kagome said before seemingly disappearing into thin air. As her teammates gawked at her earlier spot, maroon eyes tinged with possession narrowed.

"Game on Ka-go-me-chan."

* * *

"Now, seeing as I know three-fourths of the team and have trained with half of the team, I've come up with something…different for your exam. Instead of having an exercise where I have all of you try to retrieve something to stay genin, this exercise will only be done by one of you."

Kakashi's single eye curved upwards so everyone could tell he was smiling.

"I'm going to take you all to an obstacle course genjutsu where one of you will attempt to complete it. If they complete it successfully, you all will remain genins and I will train you. However," a flash of lightning struck behind the suddenly solemn Kakashi, "If they fail, you all return to the Academy."

Everyone's eyes widened. Their genin rank rested on the shoulder on one person?! It was obvious then that the one with the most skills and thus the greatest chance of being successful should be the one to go.

Kakashi went through a series of hand signs before the environment warped slightly to show they were in the genjutsu but then went back to normal.

"Hey! Where's the obstacle course?" Naruto asked in confusion, scratching his head. Kakashi pointed to the finish line tape that was between two trees several yards away.

"I'm not going to make it easy or obvious what the obstacles are. There are no rules so you must be ready for whatever I throw at you." Kakashi said seriously. He pulled out a clock from his green jounin vest and set it for ten minutes.

"You also have a time limit so I suggest you run as fast as you can." He smiled again and Sasuke had to fight the urge to smack his mask off his face. Naruto looked at Sasuke and they both nodded at each other.

"Naruto and I nominate Kagome to face the course." Sasuke stated formally and Kagome threw them both a scandalized look. No they didn't!

"I nominate Sasuke to face the course." Kagome said and sent a slightly apologetic look at Naruto. He shrugged and she knew he understood that he didn't have the best skill set since he was under Ino and Sakura's control for years, but she knew it still hurt that he wasn't nominated.

"Did I ever say that you guys get to nominate someone to run the course? Hm, I don't believe I did." Kakashi shrugged, "I've already made my choice."

Everyone looked at each other and then their sensei with slight wariness.

"Now Sakura-chan, if you would be so kind as to step up to the starting line?"

Said girl almost fainted and Kagome almost started hyperventilating. Sakura? Sakura Haruno was going to hold the fate of her team's rank in her hands? Surely, Kakashi-sensei couldn't be serious.

"Oh but I am." Kakashi cackled as though he read their minds, succeeding in freaking them out. "Now we don't have any time to waste. Sakura, if you will?"

* * *

Sakura was terrified.

As she stood at the starting line she was ashamed and humiliated to when she noticed her body was shaking so hard that she nearly dropped her kunai that she took out as a precaution. She was not ready for this, she knew out of the team that she should be the one who went back to Academy.

Small beads of sweat slowly rolled down her slightly larger than average forehead and her prickly tongue darted out its hideout to moisten her suddenly dry lips. Never before had she felt so under pressure and, to her utter shame, pin pricks of embarrassment behind her eyes threatened to make her look even more pathetic than what she probably already appeared.

Kakashi stood smiling serenely at the finish line; her brain calculated that it was exactly twenty yards and three feet away but in her mind's eye it looked like miles. This was going to be bad.

"On your mark…get set… Go!" Kakashi yelled, pressing the button to start the timer and then disappearing from view.

Sakura took a deep steadying breath before launching herself across the training ground, her eyes darting back and forth to try and predict where the first attack would come from. She just so happened to catch the glint of light hitting something before she ducked into a forward roll, narrowly missing a barrage of shuriken.

Her heart beating in her eyes, Sakura only managed to get to one knee before using the kunai in her hand to deflect another barrage of kunai from a nearby tree. She held her own for the most part, but several slipped past, creating thin ribbons of blood to trail down her cheek, right arm and her left leg.

She stumbled to her feet and quickly looked around in paranoia, her bright green eyes seeing everything and yet nothing before she darted forward again. 'Damn it!' She thought in alarm, she had wasted three minutes already and she was only a yard in.

Willing some chakra into her legs, Sakura quickened her pace. She knew she was a sad excuse for a shinobi, she knew that her teammates knew she was a sad excuse for a shinobi, but she _refused_ to be one.

Her heart steadied itself just a bit more with that declaration and as she threw her kunai knife at one of Kakashi-sensei's clones that looked like ninjas from Iwa, a small grin appeared on her face. _She could do this_.

Suddenly the ground underneath her feet _exploded_ and as the pink haired genin flew through the air, she absent-mindedly wondered who was screaming like that so loud. She didn't realize it was herself until she hit the ground hard, tumbling a few feet away. A whimper escaped her dry throat and Sakura felt tears spring to her eyes as she clutched her broken left arm.

'This is it,' She thought dazed as another of Kakashi's shadow clones, this time dressed as a shinobi from Kumo hauled her to her feet, only to knock her down again. She shrieked as she landed on her arm again and the clone kicked her in the ribs. She glanced at the clock and saw she only had a minute and a half left.

"I'm so sorry guys." Sakura whispered as the clone raised its leg again to kick her.

"Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

The clone screamed before disappearing in a giant fireball and Sakura felt two pairs of hands picked her up with urgent care.

"Sakura, get to the finish line. The three of us will cover you." Sakura blinked her eyes only to meet Kagome's determined orbs.

"H-Hai!" She squeaked out before dashing towards the finish line, cradling her arm. Despite the pain she was in, the blast had actually propelled her closer to the end which was only ten yards away. Sakura gritted her teeth and ran, pushing more and more of her chakra into her feet to get there faster.

She could feel the heat of another ball of fire chasing after her and she willed her legs to go faster. Naruto came out of nowhere and pulled her out the way and Sakura nodded her thanks. Naruto grimly nodded to her as well before turning to fight the clones that were springing up all over the training ground.

Sakura ran like she had never ran before and in the millisecond it took for the timer to go from one to zero, Sakura pressed the button and she shuddered as her senses informed her that the genjutsu had dissipated.

"Good job Sakura." Sasuke said as he walked up towards her, a lazy smirk on his face despite the holes in his clothes from shuriken. Sakura flushed and ducked her head but then she suddenly straightened in horror.

"You guys… you guys weren't supposed to interfere!" She yelled, bile threatening to crawl up her throat. They had saved her life and she had managed to complete the obstacle course but they would all still go back to the Academy. Because she was too weak to do it on her own.

"Who cares if we end up going back to the Academy?! It wouldn't have been right to not help you!" Naruto yelled back with narrowed blue eyes. Sakura swallowed thickly; she had helped ruin this boy's life and he was still willing to help her? She… she didn't deserve his kindness. Or any of their kindness.

"Stop with the nonsense Sakura." Said girl turned around and bit back at gasp at Kagome's amber slit eyes. The dark-haired girl breathed heavily before closing her eyes and opening them to reveal her usual sapphire color.

"You are our teammate now. Regardless of the past, we look out for one another and protect our own. If we go back to the Academy then so be it. We all will go there together." Kagome finished with a resolute look on her face.

"And that is why you all pass Team Seven."

Everyone whirled around to see their sensei who was smiling warmly at them with his head cocked slightly to the side.

"A team trains together, they protect each other's backs and they work together to see the completion of a mission. That is the reason for a three-man team and it goes especially for the four of you. There was a reason I chose Sakura." Kakashi stated.

"You wanted to know if we would be able to ignore how Sakura treated Naruto for the past few years to see her complete the course." Sasuke pointed out. Kakashi ruffled his hair much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"Precisely. As shinobi you may have to put aside your feelings for your teammates to complete a mission. If you had let Sakura do the obstacle course by herself despite how obvious it was she needed help, you wouldn't have been able to work in future missions as a team. And you would've been sent back to the Academy."

Sakura ducked her head in embarrassment and looked up stunned when Kakashi put his hand on her head and squatted down to her level.

"Don't be embarrassed Sakura. I intentionally increased the difficulty to beyond what you could handle in order to see if it would spur these three into action. As your sensei it's my job to train you to where that obstacle course will be toddler's play once I'm through with you." Kakashi stood and waved his hand. "I will see you guys the day after tomorrow at eight sharp."

Naruto grinned after Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Let's get some ramen to celebrate!" He ran off and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"After we take Sakura to the hospital first dobe!" Sasuke yelled, stalking after the blond while muttering curses under his breath. Kagome made to follow them but Sakura called her name.

"Namikaze-san I just wanted to say thanks." Sakura said slightly nervous. Kagome sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Sakura watched her cautiously as the Hokage's daughter seemed to be warring against something in herself before finally she opened her eys and gave Sakura a small but tense smile.

"Call me Kagome."

In a nearby tree, Kakashi smiled softly. It would still take time for the past to be forgiven and bonds to be forged and restored, but today had made sure that the first step had been taken.

Team Seven would go far.

* * *

So more focus on Team Seven and their dynamics instead of everyone else's drama. Next chapter will focus more on everyone's issues as well as introduce some more plot.

A special thanks to you all as well despite my inactivity. After only twelve chapters, this story is at 334 reviews, added to 8 communities, viewed by almost 47, 815 people, 267 favorites, and followed by 326 people! You guys are awesome and again thank you.

Your reviews channel my imagination,

Verdant


End file.
